Eyes
by Chigiri
Summary: AU based on Deep Dive It's begun. The Unknowns need Sora's Keyblade if they want to suceed, but there's more to the group than they're willing to admit. Especially if Riku is one of them. RikuXSora Complete!
1. Farewell to the Future

Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise we'd see lots of RikuxSora goodness!

"I...I think this is yours."

His silver tresses flowed along with the ocean breeze. The stark black coat he wore looked so out of place in the bright and serene atmosphere. He stood in front of his dear friend, unsure of the object sitting in his hand. The tides lazily dragged in and out, carrying the salty smell through the air.

It was his island. _Their_ island.

The peaceful brunette smiled and merely curled his outstretched hand into a fist, making him clutch the clear crystal in his palm.

"You can keep it. It's yours now."

His voice caught in his throat, silently choking on the overwhelming sorrow, guilt and something he didn't recognize. He didn't know what it was exactly, though he sensed it was something of great importance. Whatever it was, he couldn't possibly keep it...

"Sora-" He choked, gazing into the deep blue eyes with desperation. Sora pressed his forehead against his own.

"It's okay, Riku." He whispered huskily, peering into his own sea green orbs. "I'll find you some day!" He grinned, something Sora was known for, and ran in the opposite direction along the beach. Riku watched him, secretly pining for the boy to come back again. Before he realized it, he called out.

"Sora!"

He stopped and turned around, tilting his head to the call. Looking into Riku's eyes again, he smiled and waved.

"Bye Riku-aghh!!" Something tackled him from behind, causing the boy to tumble onto the sand. A black creature, complete with antenna, pinned him to the ground and reached for his heart. Sora struggled, although it proved somewhat useless.

"Sora!!!" He cried and dashed toward his fallen friend. In one fluid motion, Riku shoved the monster off and pulled Sora up. The spiky headed boy summoned his Keyblade, Oathkeeper.

"Heartless." He accused, taking his stance.

"But what are they doing here?"

Suddenly, more rose from the ground, surrounding the two boys. Riku stood back-to-back with Sora, unveiling his own weapon-a black sword.

"Ready?"

"Always."

With that, they lunged against the army. Sora sung the Oathkeeper against the heartless, recognizing their increased size.

"Riku," Sora gritted, "Something's wrong!"

The cloaked boy kicked one of the creatures back and managed to decapitate it before it could retaliate. More swarmed in it's place, twisting their bodies from the sand. Something was definitely wrong...

They continued battling, though it seemed that the heartless multiplied. A yelp emitted from behind him and he swirled around to find Sora on the ground. The grounded boy struggled against the dark creature as he tried to push it back with the Keyblade. Riku plunged his weapon into the heartless, splattering its body into a million drops. Sora looked to him in gratitude, which suddenly flashed to horror.

"Riku-" Too late. The vile creature impaled its claw into Riku's stomach, much to the teens' fears. Riku kneeled to the ground, feeling the pain in tremendous amount. Sora desperately reached to grab him, but his arm phased through his disappearing body.

"Riku!!"

His world faded around him as Sora called out his name. The heartless surrounded him and Sora.

_Sora...! I can't leave him now... NO!!_

Riku jolted up only to realize the feeling of hard concrete and cold stone. The occasional buzz of electricity notified him of the electric-most likely neon-sign behind him. His blindfold rustled against the light wind, blocking his damaged vision.

Another dream again...

He ran his hand through his locks in partial frustration. His dreams, always filled with light, always with Sora, was never _once_ invaded by the heartless. It was something that bothered him greatly. He figured his dreams were whispers of longing, nothing more. Heartless should have nothing to do with it.

Right?

He supposed he had become dependent on his dreams. Every single vision, every imaginary breath counted--as it was the only way to see him and their home. It had been so long since Sora left Kingdom Hearts sealed. And although it was technically impossible for Sora to contact him, Riku had some sliver of hope...It seemed as though Sora was reaching for him in a way.

His breath hitched at the thought of the heartless. Something told Riku that this wasn't a mere illusion.

Sora needed him.

The familiar clashing sound against the heavy rain signified a battle taking place on the ground. He smirked, stepping up to the edge of the skyscraper. So the double-weilder was here...

The merciless sounds ceased for a moment and resumed, this time increasing with every heavy step.

_Of course..._ Riku assessed_._

He leaped, seizing the Oblivion in his hand as he passed the dual-weilder by. He sensed the dual-weilder glance at him before passing completely.

_The gathering is near._

As the wind and water picked up around him as gravity increased his speed, the fleeting thoughts of his dream suddenly lodged in his mind.

_"Ready?" _ Sora asked inside his head, or maybe his dreams. Riku wryly smiled as he felt his emotions twist and knot from agony. The pattering sounds on the concrete rapidly increased in volume as the adrenaline rushed through his body.

_Always._

The sounds of the echoing waves dominated the air as the full moon hung overhead. One would suspect the place was haunted as the dim light from the earthreal orb filled the small, twisted harbor of coral. And the figure sitting on a large stub of coral, bathed in the moonlight, could certainly pose as the apparition.

Any normal person would have wept in fear and the overwhelming feeling of sorrow bestowed upon the sight.

Though that did not stop another from appearing.

Another raincoat clad man appeared from a nearby boulder. His hood covered his eyes, although, for a moment , one brightly golden eye revealed itself through the darkness. He slowly made his way to where the other figure waited with a parchment of paper and a glass bottle in his hands. A small silence reigned between them with nothing but the waves and a small passing breeze flowing lazily by.

There was a small understanding within the silence, one that was about to be stated.

"He looks just like you." The sitting one said, peering over to the side. There was no emotion in his voice-not even the wry amusement the affronted one felt. Only a blank statement.

But the picture in his hands did resemble him-or rather, the other him. And that letter...

_It has been a while, hasn't it? Two years already..._

_I know this probably isn't going to go anywhere, but it still helps, you know? Writing down all my feelings like this; it helps me to cope. I haven't given up on you yet and I probably never will. The others don't seem to remember. One time I asked them, and they all replied something like "You know, I had this weird dream" and switch to something else. The eyes will close all around me just to forget, like a defense._

_Although I feel alone in a world without you, I still can carry on. I'm sure that you are off doing something important, or at least something vitally significant compared to the playthings at home. Everything has continued from where it last left off. Will you come back soon? Can you tell me of all your adventures? All the daring fights and friends? I can't tell you much of anything new, and I don't even understand what little information I have now. I have such a fragmented tale, it's hard to make sense of..._

_Please, whatever you do, come back home..._

"It's interesting, isn't it, Raos?" The sitting one continued. He scoffed, peering at the dark horizon with silent contempt.

"As interesting as a pile of bull crap. Where are the others?"

His companion's lips twitched upward as he answered.

"They are coming. We've decided to meet at Hollow Bastion."

"Right, and why are we here again? Mizu, don't tell me you're here for the friggin' view." He questioned impatiently. Mizu's small smile of amusement increased.

"Quite possibly. Or maybe I was just waiting for someone?"

Raos groaned, letting his impatience get to him.

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Axel. I believe he is still searching for Sora. And when we do-"

"We'll take the third key, I know. Why can't my copy be suffice? Get it all done and over with now."

Mizu summoned Raos' Key to his lap, oblivious(or maybe not so oblivious) to realizing he annoyed the owner. He gripped the hilt and examined it.

"The Kingdom Key? Sora has the Ultima Weapon? Interesting." Unlike metal, the Kingdom Key mimic did not glow in the moonlight. The smooth surface blended in with the rest of the keyblade. It was antimatter, showing no curves or dimensions, appearing flat. Mizu continued to explain.

"Since when was the copy as good as the original?"

Raos growled, dismissing his weapon into the night.

"Don't push it, Mizu."

"Forgive me, It was not my intention to insult you." He apologized. And it sounded sincere.

Well, as sincere as Raos could make out. Sometimes Mizu was so damn hard to determine...

"So what do we do in the time being? Stand here and look pretty?"

Mizu grinned.

"If that is another way of saying we wait, then yes."

Raos groaned and glared at the ocean with irritation. Oh yes, there was going to be hell to pay...

Next chapter preview!

_They glared at each other with such a hatred that even the others hesistated to interrupt. Such was the typical setting for each gathering and this one was no different. It was always silent before the storm, but this one seemed fragile._

_"I'm not just a mindless fool anymore. I don't take orders from you and I never will again. So I don't particularlly care whether Sora lives or not. Get over it."_

_Raos and Riku never really liked each other in the first place._

A/N: Yay! First chapter done, and my other reviewers are getting angry at me for not updating the rest of my stories --;; Anyway, tell me how it went? Thanks.


	2. Lost Your Light

Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise we'd see lots of RikuxSora goodness!

It was not that Riku despised his allies; in fact, most of the Unknowns were almost slightly amicable. Almost slightly amicable meant they talked without trying to kill you, and most meant two out of the six Unknowns in the group. Mizu...couldn't be really being counted as anything other than an Unknown.

But it seemed that fate was kind with Lady Luck today, as the only person around was Kokoro. Not that Immortalis had any living creature habiting its regions anyway. There was something Kokoro knew that drove him insane at times, especially when it came to information he needed. Information like Sora's whereabouts.

"Where's Sora? Why can't you tell me?" He gripped the edge of the concrete building in silent frustration. He heard the wrestling of cloth against hair and suspected that Kokoro must've pulled down his hood. He's heard from the others that Kokoro had resemblances to Sora as well, though smaller and unmistakably blonde. It was part of the reason why Riku was partially glad he was mostly blind.

"I'm sorry," He replied. His voice sounded somewhat like Sora's too. "But I can't. It's too dangerous."

Which was the same thing King Mickey told him when they parted.

_"If you go out and search for him, it will be too dangerous. I'm sorry, Riku."_

Bowing his head down, Riku could only clutch the granite harder. The silence was filled with tension.

Feeling something accustomed to pity, Kokoro decided to give him a small break.

"I'll let you in on a secret," The blonde boy stated. The sound of his voice did not sound good...

"Sora..." He hesitated, "Something happened, and it wiped some of his memories out."

_"What?!!"_ Jerking up, Riku shot his head over to Kokoro's direction. This was the time where Riku abhorred his disability.

_He's joking,_ Riku thought in horror, _Just fucking with me. He's joking?!_

"He doesn't seem to remember any of his friends," He continued to explain, though a bit quieter, "He doesn't remember a lot of things."

"That's a lie!" The platinum hair boy barked. "It can't be true! Sora would never forget his friends!"

"I'm sorry." The double-wielder stood, leaping off the side of the building and disappearing into the night. Riku felt suddenly drained as he leaned against the side of the wall.

"How unfair. Sora, how are you allowed to forget me? Cruel..."

This was not unlike Maleficent's own trick of deceit. The same guise he promised not to tangle himself in again caught him in it's own web. He could not possibly fall for it again.

Could he?

At least he could make sure of it first without jumping to conclusions. Kokoro was not one to manipulate. And neither were the others.

But that did not hold his attention for long, as the pain in his heart intensified. Maybe this was the reason heartless invaded his dream? Riku darkly laughed, and the rain started to fall again.

"_Sora_!" He yelled, arching his neck to see the clouded night sky. The raindrops fell around him as one drop fell upon his cheek. _"Don't you dare forget anything else! You still have someone to save!" _And his voice grew quiet as his body grew slack.

"Because..."

_You are my only light... _

---

"I won't allow you to see Sora!" The blonde cried as he summoned two very familiar objects in his hands. Behind him Sora turned to see what was going on.

"Koro, when did you get here?" He yelped, eyeing his unfriendly acquaintance, Axel, with unease. The castle grounds seemed darker than before.

"That doesn't matter! Go, Sora!"

"Com'on!" Donald screeched, pulling Sora farther away.  When they were out of sight, Donald released him.

"Hey! What's the big idea? We gotta help Koro!" The spiky brunette cried, proceeding to go help. Goofy caught his hood just in time to yank him back.

"We need to find the King!" The duck declared, pushing Sora away from the fight. Sora crossed his arms in defiance. His stubbornness kicked in as the two proceeded to drag him along.

"How many people had to die for your stupid king!? I don't want anymore of my friends sacrificed!" His sudden outburst not only surprised the others, but him as well. Where did he come up with that? He felt lost again as he sank to his knees. Was there something he didn't remember?

Donald did not take that remark lightly.

"The King is not stupid! Everything's worth it if we can find him! As much as I hate to say it, King Mickey is the only one who could get things back together again!" He continued to ramble as Sora's mind swam around in a hazy fog.

"Eyyukk, are you okay, Sora?" Goofy asked, placing a giant hand on Sora's shoulder.  The key bearer looked at Goofy with a strange expression.

"Goofy," The teen fidgeted. "I don't have any friends other than you guys, do I?"

 The oversized dog gave him a knowing smile and patted him on the back. For a moment, Sora suspected that the older one was hiding something from him.

But Goofy was too kind to do that, wasn't he?

It was then that he realized Donald ceased his ramblings and was now also staring at him oddly. Why was everything in bits and pieces lately? Sometimes he'd try to remember what he was doing before he met Donald and Goofy, and the only thing his mind could comprehend was that he couldn't remember.

"What?" He asked feeling annoyed about everything in general. The duck shook his head.

"Let's just go."

Meanwhile, Koro had some problems of his own. Axel's ability to manipulate fire just trapped him in a large ring, which thoroughly blocked his escape. Gritting his teeth, he stood in place, Keyblades in hand.

"You know," Axel, sneered, "There are only four Keyblade Masters, and only one who can wield two at a time. Is there something you're not telling me,_ Koro?_"

"Not anything worth my breath."

Axel's sneer fell, instead placing himself in an attacking position.

"You certainly have enough breath to fight."

The inferno rose along with the adrenaline as the two clashed within the fiery ring. Axel twisted his weapon, using the small blade on the side to catch the Oathkeeper and pull it down. Koro backed up a bit, allowing the two to break stalemate. Raising the Oathkeeper again, he charged with both blades crossed. Axel flipped backwards and threw his weapons like a Frisbee towards his opponent. Koro knew these were not normal boomerangs as they twirled around him. They created another firewall that trapped him in one spot.

"Well, that wasn't nice." He muttered, dismissing the Keyblades for more room. The fire licked around him, singeing the tips of his clothes.

Axel watched from the outside. No, he hadn't really expected this to hold him for long, as _Koro_ had more tricks than that.

So it really didn't surprise him when Koro was nowhere to be found when the firewall died.

"I got what I came for," He grinned, eyeing the dark corner to the right.

"If you want to save your friend, go to Hollow Bastion." Axel warned. With a flash of fire, Axel faded from view.

And Sora stepped out from the shadows.

"We have to help Koro." He stated, curling his hand into a fist. Donald was about to protest, but a small shake of Goofy's head proved otherwise.

There were some things that the King would just have to wait for.

---

If you were to first look at Hollow Bastion, you would imagine that the castle would be a beautiful place to live. You'd have a clear crystal stream and a beautiful view of the sunset every day. The castle floated on air it seemed. It looked like an ideal place of heaven.

But if you took a closer look, you could see the ravenous creatures roaming among the grounds. The crystal clear water hid a secret dungeon maze, and the Sunset cast an ominous effect on the towers. The gate that welcomed you was black and sharp. Gargoyles greeted you instead of angels. And the curious symbol that adorned the castle proved less than welcoming. Certainly, the devil himself created such a place?

The only thing that apparently dared to set foot on Hollow Bastion were the five raincoat clad figures on the balcony.

"Sora is on his way." Axel declared. Mizu bowed his head and grinned.

"Won't this be interesting?"

"The only problem we have is this: What will we do with the Key Bearer once we have the Keyblade in our possession?" Asked Kokoro, crossing his arms.

A small silence was brought up with this as they thought of a solution.

And a wicked smirk came upon Raos' face.

"We kill him."

"**No**." Riku's forceful voice commanded, inwardly surprising his comrades. Riku had always been a silent one for most of the time. Raos growled.

"And why _not_?"

Riku panicked for a second, before Mickey spoke.

"It would not be best. Our goal is to balance light out with darkness, is it not? Sora is needed."

"Not that you could kill Sora anyway" Riku muttered. Raos turned to him and snarled.

"Should I go out and prove it to you?"

They glared at each other with such a hatred that even the others hesitated to interrupt. Such was the typical setting for each gathering and this one was no different. It was always silent before the storm, but this one seemed fragile.

"I'm not just a mindless fool anymore. I don't take orders from you and I never will again. So I don't particularly care whether Sora lives or not. Get over it."

Raos and Riku never really liked each other in the first place.

"You're still only a heartless. A cold, unfeeling creature." Riku quietly said. Raos' eyes glowed from under his hood.

"Talk about heartless, "He scoffed. "You made a copy of your dear Sora when the real one discovered what you were."

The words stung and guilt from the past scar seeped out. And Raos knew it.

"You're not Sora."

Those words were all that Raos needed to explode.

"And _thank god_ I'm not! I was called Anti-Sora for a reason, you pathetic moron! I'm not going to take whatever you throw at me, just like he did! I'm his exact opposite-when he feels pain, I feel pleasure! Whatever he hates, I love! And the exact moment when he turned into a heartless," Riku flinched, "I enjoyed it! I felt human! And I'm going to stay this way, so _deal with it_!"

A heavy silence filled the area as a random Wyvern cried out.  The cry shifted their attention to the small specs moving in the distance.

"Show's over boys. Mickey, would you like to greet Sora and his friends? The rest of us shall spread out around the castle." Mizu called, stepping towards the edge of the balcony.

All five disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

---

Next Chapter preview!

_"So you really don't remember me?" It was more of a statement than a question. The dark room hid the mysterious boy's face. It was odd; Sora didn't feel any immediate danger like the others._

_"Who are you?" He demanded uneasily. Something was wrong with whoever this was. Why was he getting such a familiar feeling? The gap in his mind throbbed and he bent over and stumbled a bit from the pain. The figure stepped forward, kneeling down to eye-level._

_Apparently it didn't matter if he could see Sora's face or not._

---

A/N: Another one done! This is so fun to write...and a lot of work! Nyah... Anyway, tell me what you think. Thanks!


	3. Painful Memories

Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise we'd see lots of RikuxSora goodness!

When it comes to destroying mindless armies of monsters waves at a time, you tend to gain strength, agility, and stamina. You would need to learn how to dodge and defend, finding advantages in your surroundings and how to use them at a moments notice.

And while Mickey hoped that Sora picked up that knowledge, he didn't feel too good at the moment while searching for them. At least he knew Donald and Goofy were safe.

Searching the perimeter, Mickey leaped from the small ledge and onto the floor below. Why did Hollow Bastion have to have so many floors?

Finally, after reaching the gate, Mickey peered out over the sky. He could see Sora and the others quickly making their way.

_I can finally see how much the Keyblade Master can handle. Maybe I should wait a bit?_

Where to fight? That was the question.

With that in mind, Mickey shifted into the shadows.

---

Sora swiped at the oncoming heartless, set on reaching the eerie castle to save his friend. Donald and Goofy trailed behind him, occasionally looking for any differences between their last visit. Hopping from platform to platform, they reached a small island, covered by a small roof held by four pillars.

"That's strange, I don't remember this here before." The key-bearer mumbled. The pain in his head suddenly pounded.

"What? This has always been here!" He faintly heard Donald reply over the buzzing. Digging into his spiky locks, he gripped the side of his head.

_"Stop!"_

_"So you finally made it. It's about time. I've been waiting for you."_

Voices in his head?! The buzzing increased, and he was no longer able to hear his friends. His vision went hazy for a bit as the voices continued talking.

_"Maleficent was right! You don't have what it takes to save Kiari."_

Kiari? What was so familiar about that name? Didn't he have the Keyblade just now?

_"It's up to me. Only the true Keyblade Master can open the secret door...and change the world. _

_"But that's impossible! I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!"_

_"You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, but your part is over now."_

"Sora?"

He jerked up, panicking to the sudden touch he felt on his shoulders. The buzzing stopped as fast as it came and Goofy's concerned face materialized in an instant.

"Are you okay?" Sora backed up, stilled a little dazed, and nervously grinned.

"Sorry! I...uh, had a bug in my eye! Yeah, just a bug." He laughed, scratching his head.

Donald glared at him before walking off.

"All right, wise guy. Let's get this over with."

They reached the gate and stopped.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Asked Goofy as he eyed the split passageways.

"Why don't we split up? Axel has to be here somewhere." Sora suggested. Before either had the chance to protest, key-bearer ran off to the left.

"Yeesh! That boy is gonna be in a lot of trouble!" Donald gritted as they took the path to the right. Mumbling obscenities under his breath, he didn't notice that Goofy stopped until he ran into the large knight.

"What's the big idea?" He cried, leaning to the side to get a better view.

"So it's a dead end! All we gotta...do..." He paused, mouth dropping at the figure in front of them.

"King Mickey! We knew we'd find you!" Goofy cheered, walking up to the mouse. Mickey turned around, Keyblade in hand.

"Goofy? Donald? Where's-" He didn't get a chance to finish as his friends crushed him into a hug.

"Heh heh, aw shucks, guys!" He chuckled once they let him down.

"Where have you been?!" Donald fussed, reminding him of a scolding mother.

_Yep, that's Donald all right._

"Where's Sora?" He managed to ask, stopping his friends bone-crushing hug. They hesitated, Goofy looked guilty as Donald started fidgeting. Mickey sighed.

"This is not good."

---

Leaning heavily against the door, Sora panted from the tremendous pain in his mind. Gripping the Keyblade tighter, he clamped his ears shut in a futile attempt to keep the loud noise away.

_"The darkness will destroy you."_

That's not true! The darkness can't destroy me! Sora cried in his heart. And the other voice agreed.

_"You're wrong! The darkness may destroy my body, but it will never touch my heart! My heart will always stay with my friends! It'll never die!"_

"How ironic," A new voice interrupted his delusions. "The key-bearer can defeat the darkness with ease, but he can barely stand a headache."

Pushing himself off the door in surprise, he moved into a defensive stance. A cloaked figure stood on the fountain in the middle of the room, smirking.

"Axel?" Sora called, narrowing his eyes. "Where's Koro?"

 He pulled his hood down, revealing two lavender eyes and shaggy dark blue hair.

"Axel? Koro? Axel is upstairs, and we have someone similar to a Koro." He responded, leaping off the fountain edge. The clanking of his boots sounded throughout the room.

"My name is Mizu. I'll be your Non-existent one for the day. Or maybe your life, if I do this right."

Mizu didn't spare any time in attacking Sora. The key-bearer twisted to the side, dodging the Unknown's new weapon, a large set of claw-equipped gloves. Ripping the blades out from the door, Mizu swiped with his free hand. One blade caught Sora's clothes, pulling him up in one sweep.

"Isn't this nice?" The attacker grinned maliciously as Sora blocked his other hand with the Ultima Weapon. The brunette kicked Mizu back, flipping to get back onto the floor. Mizu charged again, leaning forward to catch the crouching boy. As soon as he hit reaching distance, his target rolled to the side and smacked the Keyblade under his feet. Mizu tripped from the force and recoiled with his own flip.

The two peered at each other.

"You're weird." Sora confirmed.

"That's okay. I get that a lot." Mizu grinned. He reached his hands out as to cup something...

And the blades flew from his gloves, pinning Sora to the wall.

"I win!" He gave feral cheer, something that sounded foreign to Sora's ears, and walked up to him. Out of defense, Sora raised the Keyblade, and swung.

Which conveniently whacked Mizu on the head. Hard.

"Ow..." He muttered, taking a few steps back. He hit the ground and faded away without a trace.

Sora managed to release himself free from the wall and silently thanked the Keyblade for being so long. That was odd...until the voices came back.

_"Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?"_

_"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone! It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the new friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine.  And if they think of me now and then...if they don't forget me...then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon to fight!"_

Stumbling up the stairs, he seriously hoped the painful disembodied voices weren't everywhere.

---

Pacing around from the discomfort the dreadful palace gave him, Riku eyed the large Heartless symbol that served as the locked door to the darkness. He hated it.

He hated everything about this castle.

He hated the deceased owners. He hated the heartless that was unlocked here. He hated how he was manipulated and used against Sora. Most of all, he hated himself for allowing them.

The rotten aura that suffocated the area carried enough spite and malice to remind him of the past. It was enough to make him puke. The worst part about it was that this particular room held a memory he'd much rather forget. Fate liked being generously bitchy to him, didn't it?

Riku growled and shook his head. Now was not the time to think.

---

It was strange...the castle was usually swarmed with heartless. He expected large waves just waiting to rip him apart, but not even a simple shadow greeted him after they entered the gates. And to be honest, he was starting to get a little freaked out from the silence.

Moving onto the large platform, Sora sighed and closed his eyes. What he would give for sleep right about now

"I finally get to meet the Keyblade Master, and I find that he's lost already. Pathetic."

The previously mentioned shot up-and realized his Keyblade was in Axel's hands.

A million thoughts raced through his mind at once, almost making him borderline hysterical.  Since when did he show up? How could he not have noticed?

Why did it feel like this had happened before?

"And here I was planning on fighting you." He said as he swung the magnificent weapon. It disappeared from his hands in a startling flash and once again returning to its owner.

"Never mind. It looks like I'm going to have my fun anyways." He smirked.

Sora shot at him so fast, he didn't have the time to summon his own weapon. He back-stepped, missing the Keyblade by inches. He called upon his own weapon just as Sora was recovering. Blocking the Key with one hand, he outstretched his free hand and shot out a ball of flames. The boy flew back and hit the boundaries of the platform. The key-bearer slumped over.

"Come on!" Axel challenged, "This can't be everything!"

A low, guttural growl formed in the Keyblade-master's throat as he brandished the Ultima Weapon again.

"Where is Koro?"

"It doesn't matter; you won't last long enough to find him anyway."

Sora rolled to the side quick enough to dodge the blades on Axel's weapons. Backing up, noticed the Unknown held the discus-like objects differently. The redhead lashed his weapons towards Sora. They bounded off the barriers and crisscrossed, leaving Sora trapped in a wall of flames.

Axel sighed in disappointment. Over already?

"Blizzaga!"

In an instant, the whole arena froze over as ice shards rained down upon him.

"Damn!" He chattered, hugging himself from the extreme temperature drop. Deciding that anywhere was better than here, Axel withdrew from the fight.

And luckily for Sora, the platform stopped. He jumped off, feeling the urge to run.

_Something's wrong here..._

"Sora!"

He recognized the voice and turned.

"Donald! Goofy! Over here!" He waved, mentally preparing for the nagging he was going to get from his duck friend.

"Sora! Guess what? We found our king!" The duck cheered, scaring Sora half out of his wits. Donald was never this happy before. It was more of Goofy's job to say the good news.  They parted sides, revealing a mouse-

In a raincoat like the last two who fought him.

"You!" He cried, readying his Keyblade. Out of instinct, Donald and Goofy took their stances.

"Sora?" Goofy questioned uneasily.  Sora gritted his teeth. If his friends were going to fight against him, it would be much harder.

"Sora...why?

"That can't be your king! These people with the same coat as him attacked me on my way here! Tell me," He exclaimed, "Who are you?"

"Who is Nobody, you ask? Why, they are the non-existent ones." The mouse darkly chuckled. His companions gaped.

"Your highness! But why?"

The mouse looked away, his ears drooping the slightest as he replied.

"I won't fight you, Sora, but you must be careful." He warned as he faded from view. Donald went into a small frenzy, looking everywhere for the King.

"We were so close," Donald mumbled, looking down.

A small silence ruled yet again, allowing the two guardians to wallow in their disappointment.

"Go look for him." Sora finally decided. They looked at him expectantly.

"He can't be too far away, can he? Go on, look for him."

"But-

"No buts, Donald! Now go!" He pushed them onto a nearby elevator and hit the crystal. He waved as Donald sputtered indignantly.

His friends helped him out at times, but this wasn't one of them. He felt that he should be alone for the rest of the way, for some reason. He'd apologize later. But for now,

Sora ran through the lift stop and up to the balcony, where the large heartless symbol adorned the tower. Following his instincts, he rushed to the chapel.

As suspected, another Non-existent one stood at the far end.

"I..."

His voice sounded like it belonged to a kid around his age. Peering to get a better look, Sora edged closer.

"I don't want to fight you." He muttered in a low voice. For some reason, Sora knew him. He just couldn't place it.

"What?" The Key-bearer cried incredulously.

"Please, hand over the Keyblade, and you can leave. That's all we want." The Unknown demanded.

"Why? What do you want with it?"

A heavy sigh emitted from him and he clenched his fists. Two Keyblades, a pearly white blade with angel wings and a little Thalassa shell charm, and an ebony black Keyblade, complete with a chain running through the middle of the blade. And through the shock of seeing two other Keyblades, he recognized them from somewhere.

He threw the black Keyblade towards Sora in a familiar move that Sora instantly recognized as Strike Raid.  He blocked with the Ultima Weapon, and the sound of ringing reached his ears.

"Who are you?" Sora gasped as he tried to regain his senses from the ringing.

"No one of importance." Was all he got, before he launched another attack.

_He fights just like I do!_

He parried from the blow, twisting his Keyblade to launch a few attacks of his own. His doppelganger twisted to the side and blocked the Ultima Weapon with the black Keyblade.  Using the edge of the other, he grabbed Sora's arm roughly and pulled him up against the tips of Oblivion and Ultima.

"Please, Sora. Just give me the Keyblade."

_"This? I'm making a necklace out of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage._

The splitting pain returned at the worst possible moment. It blinded him, making the already dark room pitch black. He was barely aware of the Unknown backing off before he disappeared completely.

_"Kiari, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore, right?"_

_"Can't I help?"_

_"You'd kind of be in my way."_

_"Okay...you win._

Shapes were moving around in his vision; He recognized they were human.

_"Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me, okay?_

"Stop!" He screamed, clutching his head. The pain drilled into him like fire and ice at the same time.

_"Don't worry, I will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

Sora felt numb as he regained sight, not entirely sure if it was gone of not. He wasn't sure if he wanted to move either. He eyed the passageway, weariness now shown in his eyes. That pain was so unbearable...

"After this, no more." He silently decided, pushing himself through the corridor. He reached the large room and practically crawled up the stairwell.

Funny, he realized the silver hair first instead of the coat.

"Let me guess. You want the Keyblade too?" he asked, weariness showing in his voice. He really didn't need this right now. Especially when the ache was slowly coming back.

Silence.

"So you really don't remember me?" It was more of a statement than a question. The dark room hid the mysterious boy's face. It was odd; Sora didn't feel any immediate danger like the others.

"Who are you?" He demanded uneasily. Something was wrong with whoever this was. Why was he getting such a familiar feeling? The gap in his mind throbbed and he bent over and stumbled over from the pain. The figure stepped forward, kneeling down to eye-level.

Apparently it didn't matter if he could see Sora's face or not.

_He shouldn't be blind._ The voice in his head told him. Completely ignoring what common sense that wasn't chased off by the pain, Sora gently pulled his blindfold off and held the cloth loosely in his hands. The Unknown did nothing but smile the slightest, not even harshly.

"I know you." He whispered, gazing into his supposed enemy's dead eyes.  The throbbing intensified quickly, and Sora lost sight. He collapsed into the familiar stranger though his mind ran a million miles a minute.

_"Hey, Sora!"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"When we grow up, lets get off this island. We can have real adventures, not this kid stuff!"_

_"Come on, I know you want to try it."_

_"Huh? What are you-"_

_"What? You'd rather fight me over a puppet with no heart?"_

_"Heart or no heart, at least he has a conscience!"_

_"Wait...You! You're not-"_

And it came clear to him.  He gripped the boy in a tight hug, dizzy from pain and relief.

"Riku!"

Upon hearing his name, Riku smiled, returning the hug. His hot breath whispered against Sora's ear.

"Welcome back, Sora."

 ---

Next Chapter preview!

_It was clear that Raos meant it. The anti-key, as Sora dubbed it, pulsed strongly since the Key-bearer appeared, and the golden-eyed Unknown had taken a turn for the worse._

_"You still don't have all of your memories. You're practically screaming it out. Now, how about we cut the crap and get to the slaughtering?"_

_And Raos would've made it, if it hadn't been for the sword blocking his path._

_Riku stood in front of Sora, poised to make a strike at any moment._

_"There will be no slaughtering today, Raos."_

---

A/N: I'm not quite sure about this chapter, because battle scenes aren't really my forte. I hope it came out right! Thanks Yu Mutou, Arisu-sama, and Diamondprincess2006! Reviewers, yay!


	4. The Fifth Unknown

Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise we'd see lots of RikuxSora goodness!

Warning: Shounen ai (boy/boy love) later on in chapter, please ignore if you are offended. Thank you!

Koro ran through the door, completely ignoring the long coat hanging off his forearms. The dark room did little to stop him as the blood red carpet muffled the sound of his boots. With his heart pounding, he dashed up the stairs. Was he too late? Had the worst happened? What if he couldn't find Sora?

There was so much to lose in this time.

"Sora, I-" He stopped dead in his tracks as the sight hit him.

What on earth was this? Sora shouldn't be hugging him, Sora should be fighting him!

"Oh! K-Koro!" Sora squeaked as he pulled away, much to the blind boy's displeasure. Koro scratched his head,

"Uh...was I interrupting something?"

"N-no! Of course not! Why would you be interrupting us? We weren't doing anything!"

Koro chuckled at his poor attempt to lie. Sora's cheeks were bright red!

"At any rate, we need to get out of here! Let's go, Sora!"

Sora nodded, and took a few steps towards the boy. Before he could go any further, Riku grabbed his arm.

"Something's not right," He declared. The platinum haired teen glanced in the direction of Koro. "What are you planning, Kokoro?"

Widening his eyes, Sora shot a look at his smaller look-a-like. What was Riku talking about? It was then that he noticed the long coat trailing to the floor from Koro's arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Koro pressed, for once looking like a trapped puppy.

"I'm blind, not foolish. What are you doing here?"

It all made perfect sense! Koro's sudden appearances and unexplainable fighting style-two Keyblades, the same exact ones the Unknown he fought earlier had, even the coat pointed out who he was. But there was something he didn't understand.

"I don't get it," The key-bearer cried, "Why do you want to spy on me?"

Instead of replying, Kokoro bowed his head, his blond bangs hindering Sora's view of his face. He merely stood there, clenching his fists, and Sora was instantly reminded of the previous battle.

"I won't fight you, Sora." He defended. That certainly didn't make Sora any less mistrusting. Riku only raised an eyebrow to the comment. The brunette started towards him, but Kokoro cut him off.

"But there are some things you don't know. I'm begging you, Sora, stay away from those closest to you."

Kokoro snapped his head up just in time for Sora to peer into his eyes before evaporating into the darkness. He recognized those eyes-they were his. And his eyes told every emotion he felt at the time. It was no threat, nor an empty set of words.

Sora knew Kokoro was not lying.

He turned to Riku, only to find his friend missing.

"Riku?" He questioned the darkness. Silence rendered his ears and he sighed. A hand clamped over his shoulder and he turned.

Piercing, golden eyes met his vision.

---

No, no, no. This wasn't right! No, no, no, no,_ no!_

Koro wrapped his arms around himself in a poor attempt to calm down. His eyes glazed over with panic and confusion as thoughts rushed through his head. This wasn't good

Sora wasn't supposed to regain his memories so soon!

The whole point of his existence purely held on the known fact that Sora couldn't remember anything. It was hard enough to keep his memories suppressed around Donald and Goofy, but now Riku as well? King Mickey will not be happy. And Sora won't trust him so willingly now.

He called for his Keyblades, pleasantly surprised that both came to him. So Sora didn't know everything about Riku yet?

Feeling Riku's presence, he dismissed the Keyblades and turned around. Sure enough, Riku stood, arms crossed, in front of him.

"What's it like?" He blurted without thinking. The blind Unknown cocked his head to the side in question.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, not being able to see your friends."

The only response was a dark chuckle, filled with a kind of sorrow only few could manage.

"If you're referring to my being blind, it's not as bad as you think. Sometimes it can save me."

"How?"

Riku looked to the sunset sky, giving Kokoro the fleeting impression that maybe Riku _could_ see after all.

"According to Mizu, both you and Raos look like Sora quite a bit. And things like that...tend to bother me.

"But you can't even look at the real Sora, not to mention other things. And doesn't looking in the light hurt?

"Who said I couldn't see Sora?" He replied mystically, "And yes, the light does burn. It's quite painful, actually."

"Then, why-"

"There are some things you can't repent for easily." He cut off, ripping his pretend gaze from the sky to glance back at Kokoro.

"Now, tell me why Sora has to stay away from me."

---

Sora came to the definite conclusion that Raos was demonic. Absolutely demonic. His whole being screamed it. And that's what scared him the most.

And he thought Koro was his splitting image...

He quickly ducked from the curious weapon his evil counterpart thrusted towards him and flipped backwards. He twisted his body away from the threat as Raos' attack continued.

He swiped at Raos once, and the Keyblade phased through the black key as if nothing were there. It missed Raos by a few inches.

How was he supposed to fight something like this?! His defense was practically useless, which meant he could only attack. And that was pretty much shot, since he was too afraid of what would happen to his own body if the Keyblade could pass through it.

Speaking of the weapon, it was moving, like it had a heartbeat.

Raos swung again, and Sora slipped off the arena. Falling a good 12 feet, he hit the carpeted floor with a sickening, muffled thud. That certainly didn't feel good.

Crawling from the pain, he leaned himself against the wall. Maybe Raos wouldn't see him

Too late. His evil doppelganger dropped to the floor with a cat's grace and cornered him.

"Now, give me that damned Keyblade of yours, and maybe I'll feel generous and end your pitiful life quickly."

He placed the black key towards his neck, and slowly brushed it against Sora's skin. He felt numb, as the key seemed to suck the very life out of him. It sickenly thumped just as it left his skin. His whole throat ached in a dull pain and he couldn't breathe normally.

"Who are you, really?" He managed to croak out, struggling to keep Raos' gaze. The Unknown glared pointedly, jerking the key back to his neck so suddenly that Sora thought he was going to do it.

"Not _you._ But don't think that this," He pressed the weapon against his neck harder, "Isn't just a useless copy of your Keyblade. I can kill you whenever I want. My key has the ability to feed off my emotions at times."

It was clear that Raos meant it. The anti-key, as Sora dubbed it, pulsed strongly since the Key-bearer appeared, and the golden-eyed Unknown had taken a turn for the worse.

"You still don't have all of your memories. You're practically screaming it out. Now, how about we cut the crap and get to the slaughtering?"

And Raos would've made it, if it hadn't been for the sword blocking his path.

Riku stood in front of Sora, poised to make a strike at any moment.

"There will be no slaughtering today, Raos."

"Are you so sure?" Raos maliciously laughed, "Your little pet dog here might just have received the final blow. Not that you could see it."

It was too late to attack Raos, as he was already gone. But the message he mockingly hissed at Riku disturbed him.

"Sora, are you okay?" He called, dismissing the sword in his hands. A faint whisper caught his attention.

"I can't breathe..." Sora murmured, giving away his position. Riku immediately crouched near the injured boy. Taking his gloves off, he gingerly felt the odd wound on Sora's neck. Raos' Keyblade had the ability to cut flesh from the inside without ever breaking through the skin, and usually it led to large bruising and internal bleeding. That, and making the general area numb for hours. And it seemed Raos cut just deep enough...

"I'm really sorry about this, Sora, but open your mouth." Riku breathed against his skin. The brunette was just about to ask what for, until something he never imagined happened.

Riku quickly pressed his lips against his own, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist to support them. Sora's eyes widened from shock, and his body went tense. There was something oddly comforting about Riku's hold, something comforting and _complete_ about his kiss that it confused him endlessly. Wasn't this wrong somehow?

But right then, it didn't matter. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wonderfully sinful sensation that Riku gave him.

Riku finally let him go, sitting him against the wall again. It was good that Riku couldn't see him, since his cheeks were redder than the crimson carpet on the floor.

"Feeling better?" He asked, still leaning in front of him. Sora unconsciously licked his swollen lips.

"I can breathe again!" He realized, but the pain was still there. "But my throat hurts."

"I needed make sure the air reached your lungs, since the numbness would prevent you from doing it."

Riku suddenly looked nervous. Smiling kindly, Sora stood up and hugged his friend.

"Thanks Riku."

---

"I don't get it!  Why would he try to save the half twerp's life?" Raos hissed, swiping the water with his key. Only Mizu was around, sitting cross-legged on the ground near the underground pond.

"It's interesting, isn't it?" He grinned, cupping the water in his hand, blatantly uncaring about the gloves.

"Everything's interesting to you!" The cinnamon haired one growled, running his fingers through his messy locks. Mizu chuckled, splattering the water back into the pond. However, the droplets sat on top of the tranquil pond, as if a glass covering separated it.

"That's true." Mizu had his hood down, so Raos could see the mischievous look in his eyes. The water obsessed Unknown stood, cupping Raos' face and staring intently in the other's golden eyes. "But you are the most interesting to me, Raos."

And with that, Mizu was gone. It took Raos a full minute to comprehend that.

_"What the **hell**__?"_

---

Next Chapter Preview!

_He knew where he was, but it was something he didn't want to see. Only his nightmares held what Destiny Islands looked like after leaving. It was not comforting at all._

_Needless to say, it was much less comforting when he saw Sora._

_He was propped up against the rock wall where the waterfall was, pinned with the dark vines entangling his torso and legs. Thorns pricked at his pale skin, scratching and tearing his clothes. Blood red shackles, also pinned by the vicious plant, chained his arms.  Sora himself was unconscious, which was something Riku wasn't sure was a good thing. _

_"Riku?" Sora tiredly questioned, when Riku begun to hack the vines. He looked up, capturing Sora's pain-filled eyes with his own._

_"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here!" He cried, reaching up towards Sora's face. The chained one only closed his eyes, allowing one crystal tear to escape. Only one word softly uttered from his mouth as the tear splattered onto Riku's cheek._

_"Run."_

---

A/N: I know it's been a while, but my friend left me stuck with her mother's friend's children to baby-sit for three weeks, and this is the last one! Sorry!

Anyway, I'm not quite sure if I should put any Raos/Mizu in, but I thought it might be cute. Nyu, I couldn't resist! Well, tell me if it's a good idea or not.


	5. The World That Didn't Exist

Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise we'd see lots of RikuxSora goodness!

Warning: May contain shounen ai (boy/boy love) in the chapter. Please ignore if you are offended. Thank you!

"Donald! Goofy! Wait!" Sora cried, latching onto the gate for support. Donald abruptly ceased prying his human companion from the spot and crossed his arms.

"Fine, go ahead."

In a flash, Sora sprinted towards his raincoat-clad friend who was "watching" the scene in wry amusement.

"Come with us." Sora gazed at him with a desperate look. The blinded one only ran a hand through the spiky hair before placing a saddened smile on his face.

"Sorry…"

It didn't take his sight to know Sora was disappointed. Not that he wasn't either. Sora was his salvation, not that he'd admit it, almost an addiction. Riku needed Sora to be himself, whole.

Which was why Riku was getting a sadistical amusement out of this whole situation. He _knew_ he would have to let Sora go. There were always complications to addictions…

"It seems that no matter what I do," His addiction solemnly muttered, "I always leave you behind." He grabbed his hand, squeezing it as if to not make Riku disappear.

"I'll be all right." He consoled. "It's not like this hasn't happened before. It'll be oka-"

"_No._" Sora squeezed harder, more desperate, as he bowed his head.

"I don't want to leave you alone again. Nobody should have to go through what you did alone like that."

Touched by Sora's determination and pure sincerity, Riku gave him a small, genuine smile, and stepped back, breaking the contact between them.

 "Thanks, Sora." He whispered. Sora's comrades called out to him from behind.

"Come on!" Donald screeched in impatience. Sora twirled around in frustration and glared at the duck.

"Just wait! I wanna-" He turned back, instantly realizing that his rogue friend disappeared again. He frowned, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

---

The only real movement in the whole room came from the shuffling of the cloaked one's pacing. The others were sprawled around, intent with listening to everyone else's thoughts. Their plan seemingly failed, regardless whether it was their fault or not. No one particularly cared either.

Well, Mizu didn't care. The others were either relived or fuming.

"Why are we just sitting here?! We should be chasing after him, capturing the Keyblade!" Axel, the only one up, cried.

"I remember chasing that idiot before. Believe me, that's not the way to do it." Raos cynically replied.

"What other way is there then? We can't surround him; you other idiot can't help but protect your precious Sora."

"Our mission is to acquire the Keyblade, not to murder the carrier." Mickey intervened.

"But if you kill the little pest, it'll be an easier way to Keyblade!"

"Not true, Axel." Riku stated. "If anything, that'll make the search harder. The Keyblade would have to choose a new master, and we'd have to start from scratch."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Koro asked the group. They had to do something fast, and there wasn't much time left.

"Listen to the sides bickering!" Mizu mused with a smirk on his face. "Darkness and Light, always bickering like children, trying to dominate the other. It's amusing."

"Would you like to start making sense?" Raos blurted, annoyed by the constant riddles. It gathered the others' attention as well.

"Yes, we don't understand insanity, could you explain to us what is going on in your crazy mind?" Axel added.

"I believe every representative of our little pack has tried their own plan at one time or another. Both Raos and Axel, as sides of the darkness, opted to kill our dear Sora at least twice now. Mickey and Kokoro, as sides of the light, tend to protect Sora, regardless of the Keyblade. Riku, from the present world, has issues of his own."

Riku glared daggers at him for a brief moment while Mizu merely smiled.

"By now, you must have realized that neither light or dark could possibly win; it would defy their very existence. We, as Non-existent ones, have come to finally set balance to all four worlds." Mizu set an expression on his face that none could recognize and dipped his hand into the fountain he sat on.

"So let's do it the way the world in-between would do."

---

He knew where he was, but it was something he didn't want to see. Only his nightmares held what Destiny Islands looked like after leaving. It was not comforting at all.

Needless to say, it was much less comforting when he saw Sora.

He was propped up against the rock wall where the waterfall was, pinned with the dark vines entangling his torso and legs. Thorns pricked at his pale skin, scratching and tearing his clothes. Blood red shackles, also pinned by the vicious plant, chained his arms.  Sora himself was unconscious, which was something Riku wasn't sure was a good thing.

"Riku?" Sora tiredly questioned, when Riku begun to hack the vines. He looked up, capturing Sora's pain-filled eyes with his own.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here!" He cried, reaching up towards Sora's face. The chained one only closed his eyes, allowing one crystal tear to escape. Only one word softly uttered from his mouth as the tear splattered onto Riku's cheek.

"Run."

The increasing rumbling sound behind him reinforced it.

He peered back, meeting the horribly disfigured vision of Darkside, mutilated with deep gashes, pierced by long thorns that seemed to be from an enlarged version of the plant holding Sora. It's eyes were no longer the curious yellow that all heartless adorned. Instead, a gleaming crimson took its place. It glanced at Riku, emotionless, and lifted its fist in the air.  He summoned his sword and moved away from Sora, down towards the ruined beach. It soon followed, crashing a mangled fist to the ground, sending the sand particles flying into the air. Riku coughed as it filled the air and put his hood up as an attempt of covering his eyes. He slashed at the gruesome hand until his enemy lifted it back up. He backed up, le going over expecting the other fist to crash down soon.

Instead, Darkside reached into his body cavity, which was filled with blood-covered vines and retrieved two bloody broadswords. Wasting no time, the Dark one swiped both swords in a criss-cross fashion aiming to chop off Riku's head. Riku ducked just in time as the blades passed overhead. Recovering from the shock, he rolled to the side and dodged the sword that pounded into the beach.

What was he supposed to do now? Attacking his arms were out of the question, and Riku seriously doubted he could reach its head.

He dodged another swing from the monstrosity while going over any weaknesses in his mind. Riku was tiring out fast, and if he didn't come up with a plan soon…

A beam of light shot out and hit Darkside's head, causing the giant to stumble and drop his weapons. Riku turned to the source of the light.

Sora leaned against the stone wall, Ultima Weapon in hand, panting heavily. His eyes were lifelessly blank, staring at the two opponents. Riku had never seen Sora so _empty_ before, and the sight terrified him worse than Kingdom Hearts.

"Riku," Sora's monotone voice rang out, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. "Aim for his head."

The terrified boy forced himself to turn back to the mutilated figure that was writhing on the ground. The creature's head was only a yard away, twisting in silent pain. Riku quickly impaled his sword through it's cranium which immediately spewed a dark liquid in a fountain. The writhing ceased, setting completely still. Riku twisted back to Sora, concerned about his brunette friend.

Sora managed to push himself off of the wall and stood limply, ignoring the blood running down from his wounds. He was just looking at Riku and that was it. There was no thought, emotion, _anything_ reflecting in those pools of blue. He was like that even when Riku ran to him.

"Sora!" The Unknown cried, gently grabbing his shoulders. A gentle smile appeared on the said boy, finally collapsing from blood loss and fatigue. Riku panicked and knelt down, cradling the poor boy's body. Blood spilled onto his coat, creating even darker stains on the black fabric. The only proof that he lived was the erratic and shallow breathing emanating from his chest.

"Sora, don't go…" Riku choked, holding back the tears that blurred his sight. Sora genuinely smiled, gaining some emotion back in his half-lidded eyes.

"I'll…have to, eventually." He whispered back, letting a small stream of blood trickle from his mouth. He chuckled briefly, as if nothing was wrong about the situation.

"I…always have to…leave you behind." Riku grabbed Sora's hand for his life, praying to anything to help Sora.

"You said you didn't want to, remember?" His voice cracked and his tears fell, but he wiped them away with his sleeve quickly.

"I don't." His light smiled, "Idiot, don't cry…"

"I'm not crying!" Riku blurted before he could think. Sora chuckled again, closing his eyes.

"You're right. Silly me." He whispered.

Riku noticed that the world was fading around him, including Sora. His emotions went into a frenzy, sensing raging fury into mourning into total loss. Life without Sora…

It didn't exist.

Riku had never felt happier to wake up.

---

She stuffed the note down the bottleneck, briefly smiling to her memories, and twisted the cork in. The rushing water calmly greeted her ears, rushing around her feet and back to its depths. The ocean always understood her, always soothed when she needed it. It was like a second mother to her, much like the others on the island. But to those who left the ocean…

The water could be cruel sometimes.

A breeze caressed her hair, playing with the red locks until it died out. She closed her eyes and imagined her best friends were still here. They used to watch the sunset on this beach, just the three of them in mindless chatter, laughing at the silly antics they played. Everything went so well back then.

A small whimper caught her attention as she averted her attention to the figure sitting behind the Paopu tree.

"What's wrong?" Her voice cooed softly as the little girl stared at her. The girl's petite face pouted as tears sprang to her eyes.

"My fwiends went to see the otha side of the iwand, but they didn't come back!" She bawled. The older one patted her back in a comforting manner, smiling kindly at the younger one before her.

"It's okay. I'll keep you company until they come back, alright?"

The girl perked up, giving her a smile as she wiped the tears away.

"Okay."

A small silence filled the air, lulled by the soft ocean waves among them. The bottle in the teen's hands quirked the young one's attention.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this?" She squeaked, a little surprised. A quick depression hit her, and she covered it up with a smile. "It's a letter to my friends."

The little one tilted her head as she gazed at the teen.

"Where are your fwiends?" She innocently asked, gazing at her with wide, curious eyes. She mentally flinched, and settled for watching the horizon.

"They went away on an adventure."

 "Like what my fwiends did?"

She paused, unsure of what to say. It was a large leap from what her friends did, but she couldn't lie.

"Uh, yes, kind of."

The little girl puffed her chest up, suddenly feeling indignant.

"I'll wait with you too, okay?"

She smiled, although the despair of it all weighed upon her on the inside. Fiddling with the bottle, offered it to her small companion.

"Here, would you like to send it to them?" She asked politely, and the little girl took it.

"How do I do it?" She cried, filled with excitement. She stood, intently listening on the instructions she was about to acquire.

"You just throw it out into the ocean."

And as she threw it out into the sea, voices filled the distance. Two boys ran along side the shore, calling out as soon as they came into the area.

"There they are! Hey, ova here!" She waved, running towards the bridge to get down. She stopped and turned, instantly locking eyes with the older girl in a silent question for permission. She nodded, and the girl brilliantly smiled.

"What's your name?" She asked, surprising the teen with the unexpected question. A small smile graced her lips as she bent down eye level with her friend.

"My name is Kiari. What's yours?"

---

Next Chapter preview!

_"I'm not a complete idiot." The red clad one mused. The tone sounded playfully annoyed, but anyone would have felt the evilness that fitted the voice. The Unknown knew there were worse things than hearing his voice._

_"No one must know of our plan, Ansem." _

_It was awfully bright for a man who hates the light. It was starting to get on his nerves too. Or maybe it was the fact that this man had, at one point in time, used him in the past. Whatever Mizu was planning had better work._

_"Starting today, Raos, you will betray the Non-existent Ones and fight on the true side; the Darkness."_

---

A/N: Sorry!! It took me a while but there were some things I had to take care of first. (sobs) I can't go to Otakon! (runs off bawling)


	6. Mizu's Crazy Plan

Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise we'd see lots of RikuxSora goodness!

Warning: May contain shounen ai (boy/boy love) in the chapter. Please ignore if you are offended. Thank you!

It was all so twisted and corrupted and plain _messed up_ that he even wondered _how_ Mizu had talked them into it. It was just plain _wrong._

In order for this plan to work, the group split up into two different sides, Riku and Kokoro went to gain Sora's trust, while Axel and himself negotiated with the much more dangerous one. They would meet up again, assuming that it even _worked_.

This was just wrong…

The man sitting at the table was some one not to take lightly. And the way Mizu described the situation…

"You only have to convince him to work together!" Mizu grinned, sounding almost cheerful about it. "I'm sure you know the way he acts by now, so you could come up with something on whim."

"I believe with your guidance, the annoyance of that Keyblade could be terminated." Well, if it was one thing he knew, Ansem always loved power trips. Make him feel like he was the boss and everything would be…as fine as it could be.

"I'm not a complete idiot." The red clad one mused. The tone sounded playfully annoyed, but anyone would have felt the evilness that fitted the voice. The Unknown knew there were worse things than hearing his voice.

"No one must know of our plan, Ansem."

It was awfully bright for a man who hates the light. It was starting to get on his nerves too. Or maybe it was the fact that this man had, at one point in time, used him in the past. Whatever Mizu was planning had better work.

"Starting today, Raos, you will betray the Non-existent Ones and fight on the true side; the Darkness."

---

The place he was currently at somehow reminded him of a cheerier version of Hollow Bastion. Donald and Goofy were behind him, also gawking at the dark features the castle held. It didn't feel foreboding, as it should have, but it didn't seem quite welcoming either. Instead, the oddly clean baroque decoration made him feel like he slipped into the past.

"Look Cogsworth, more travelers!" A thick French voice echoed throughout the large palace. Sora looked around the dark settings, finding nothing more than a candle next to a clock on a desk.

"Not again! I swear, this is getting way out of hand. I will have no more visitors, absolutely not!"

"Now come, Cogsworth! Maybe they can help?"

"Uh…hello?" The boy rang out to whoever was there.  The noise scared Donald, making the fowl leap into the air in fright.

"Warn me when you do that!" He yelped. Sora grinned at the duck and was about to apologize, but the occupants of the castle interrupted.

"Hello! Welcome!" The accented voice greeted. Again, Sora looked everywhere, but to no avail. Suddenly, the candle moved oddly, as if it were alive, and hopped off the end table.  The clock hobbled on after it, finally running into it as the candle stopped at Sora's feet.

The key-bearer bent down, finally realizing they were alive.

"Oh! Heh, I guess I'm just not used to this yet." He chuckled, offering his hand. The two reached out their "arms" (he silently thanked the candle for blowing out his arm first) and shook graciously.

"I am Lumiere! And this," He pulled the clock towards him with his other arm, much to his accomplice's annoyance. "Is Cogsworth. May we be of any service?"

Yeah, could you kill Ansem, lock all the doors and give me back Riku? That'd be nice. Sora shook the thoughts out of his head. Geez, no need to be sarcastic about it.

"Um, where are we?" As soon as he asked the question, something came clanking down the steps at a fast pace, followed by someone human.

"Sora!" The lady cried while hugging him. He instantly recognized her as Belle, one of the seven princesses.

"Hi Belle!"

"We've been expecting you." The teapot stated. The Key-bearer glanced at her confusedly.

"You have?"

"Come inside." Belle offered, letting go. "It must be terribly cold outside."

---

It was snowing, something he found unusual from living on an island for most of his life. He had to admit, it was fun, if you weren't stuck in it, or if it weren't so cold. Maybe it would've helped if they knew where they were going. After two hours of roaming around, he doubted it.

"How can you stand this?" He pulled his coat around himself tighter. Kokoro shrugged.

"Don't ask. I'm not quite sure myself."

Being surrounded by a large forest didn't help much either. As they trudged on in the two-foot thick white stuff, Riku noticed he was getting dizzy Ugh, just great.

After a series of coughs wracked his throat, followed by another wave of haziness, Kokoro paused and turned.

"You're getting sick. I think we should be there soon. Can you hang on?" He asked. Riku nodded, not feeling up to a fight. They waded along for a few minutes before Kokoro paused again.

"Riku, be on your guard. There are wolves here."

"Oh yay." He rasped back sarcastically, feeling his legs starting to go numb. If it weren't for all the damn cold stuff on the ground, they would have been there by now. It was official now; snow doesn't make a good friend when you're on a mission.

After what seemed like forever, the two reached a pair of black gates. Now holding onto Kokoro for support, he sincerely hoped that this was the right place.

The gates squeaked open and they made their way up to the doors. Kokoro knocked, and the apparently large door opened a bit.

"May I help you?" A soft voice greeted, although a tad suspicious.

"Please help us, my friend is sick." Kokoro replied politely. Riku faintly heard the door open more and a gasp. He knew that voice from somewhere.

"Oh my! Come in, I'll get some water. Mrs. Potts! Come quick!"

It was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

---

"This is dangerous Goofy." Donald replied, looking into one of the many mirrors in the room. The dog knight tilted his head, causing his reflections to do the same.

"What is? I think it's nice for Sora to have his friend again."

"You don't get it!" The duck spat and stomped, then sighed. He sent Goofy a slightly apologetic look through the mirror, and shook his head.

"But Riku is one of those Unknowns! He could be up to something, along with the other guy."

The knight seemed to think about it for a bit, but he only grinned.

"So? King Mickey is one of them too, don't forget! And we still like him, don't we?"

Goofy's simple logic could be lethal at times, as Donald couldn't find anything to counter the fact. He was silently furious for it too. Here, they've been searching around for their King and best friend for years, and then they discover he could be against them. It was just annoying!

"I'm just worried. Sora could get hurt from them, that's all."

"That's what we're here for!"

"But-but!"

In a rage, Donald casted Blizzaga on the mirror only to have it bounce back on the others and freeze him into a large block of ice.

Goofy shook his head.

"Maybe it's better this way."

---

Something was severely wrong. She could feel it.

Kiari stood in the secret place, gazing at the drawings on the walls. The single source of light was diminishing, and the air smelt like rain. It never fazed the girl, who stared at one thing in particular.

"His voice…it's left me." She whispered to the cave. The wind only consoled her plea for answers.

"This time…" She squeezed the handle of the wooden blade tightly, in suppressed determination and rage. Her eyes shifted from the happy image of her and her friend, to the forgotten image in the corner of the lost one.

"I'll fight."

With her sudden vow, she stalked out the secret place brimming with sheer determination. Her little partner, Kishi, waved her arms in a frantic manner and called out.

"What took you so long, Kiari?" She cried with fear etched in her eyes. Her friends she introduced before, Sabure and Kaze, glared down a familiar creature with pointed sticks in hand.

"Can we do it? Against that?" Kaze declared, backing up the slightest bit. The creature edged further, antennas perked up.

Kiari sped to the beast, and gave it a mighty blow with the sword. Black particles splattered against her legs and skirt and blackened the beach. She stood, back against the surprised children to hide her dark look. Instead, she turned to them with a neutral face, silently praying none of them would discover the emotion within her eyes.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

It began to rain.

---

Next Chapter Preview!

It was odd that Riku would stumble onto the same world as him with Kokoro. What motive brought them here? He didn't know if this was a coincidence or not, but it worked either way for him. Sora drew the rag from his forehead and wet it in the cold water. Riku moaned and tried to sit up, but his caretaker pushed him down again.

"You need your rest. What were you doing out there, Riku?"

"Sora?" He groggily muttered. His head ached horribly…

"Yeah, it's me." And the rag went back onto Riku's forehead. "You're pretty sick. Belle says that any longer, and you might not have survived."

Suddenly, Riku shot up. His eyes were wide and he stared at Sora with shock.

"Riku! What's wrong?!" He cried. Something looked different about his friend and similar at the same time. He had no time to ponder about it though.

Mostly because Riku jerked him down and kissed him.

---

A/N: Just a plot moving chapter, sorry! I think we're winding down to the end in a few chapters, so keep your fingers crossed. I'm still a little depressed about Otakon. I wanted to go so bad! But at any rate, I'll update sometime soon. And for those who notice that the preview is not in italics for a change, it's because is bugging out about it. It kinda annoys me, but I guess I'm gonna have to deal with it. Eh, Sorry! Byes!


	7. A Different Sickness

Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise we'd see lots of RikuxSora goodness!

Warning: May contain shounen ai (boy/boy love) in the chapter. Please ignore if you are offended. Thank you!

To measure his aggravation in a civilized manner, Raos would compare it as to how much he would like to kill a particular object in a specific amount of time. For instance,

He would like to wring Riku's neck nice and slow, or push Sora off a cliff and watch him fall.

Judging from this moment, Ansem would not have existed.

By Ansem's terms, Raos was his "official" little minion. Of course, equal partners could never get a higher rating. He sincerely hoped he wasn't supposed to feel special. Axel joined the fun too, though it seemed that he had a little more patience with this crap.

Speaking of Axel and Ansem…

"I'm afraid that Mizu declined the offer to our proposal." Axel affirmed. The profound man chuckled as if he knew the answer all along.

"I expected he would. He's nothing more than a mistake; a creation born of ignorance."

And for some reason, Raos felt almost angry for that comment. Mizu was one person that he could actually tolerate for a limited amount of time before becoming agitated. And by his standards, that was a pretty damn good record. He would even go as far as to say he _enjoyed_ Mizu's company-

Raos immediately derailed that train of thought before he created anything else considerably mushy.

"At any rate, I believe it is time to make our first move. Are any of you familiar with the world of Destiny Islands?"

_No, no I don't. I'm just the stupid Keyblade Master's complete opposite, who just happens to know about his stupid island with his ridiculous friends. Oh, did I mention that I know everything else about him too? No? I'm sure it's in my Evil-minion-waiting-to-be-hired resume. I didn't give you one? Oh, that's too friggin' bad._

"That's the world the Key-bearer originated from, isn't it?" The other Unknown continued with the chat. What made Axel a decent ally to work with is his ability to talk and not mess anything up. All Raos had to do was stand there and be a good little subordinate.

"For unexplainable reasons, the boy has a strong connection to the land. Both you and Raos must create a distraction there."

"And what will you do?" Raos countered. Sometimes staying quiet wasn't his forte.

"I've already started."

---

"How is he?" Belle asked him as she tiptoed through the door. Sora grinned and wringed his hands in his lap. Beside him was Riku, coat draped over the bedpost, and his boots sprawled on the floor. His breathing was slow in a labored sleep while a thick blanket covered his body.

"He hasn't woken up yet." He replied in a quiet voice, looking over his friend's condition. Belle placed a hand over his shoulder as she kneeled down to get a closer look.

"I'm sure he'll be okay."

She placed a fresh bowl of cold water on the nearby table and lifted the cloth from his head. The kind lady brushed her hand over his forehead before placing the rag back on again.

"Hey, Belle," Sora wondered. "How did it go?"

She wiped her hands on her apron and gave Sora a victorious smile.

"Oh, well, he wasn't too pleased, especially since I told him about Riku." Belle said, adjusting her blue dress to sit on the floor. "But I managed to convince him otherwise. The Beast may look tough, but he's really sweet on the inside." She winked at him, and for a moment, Sora was reminded of his mother.

"Thanks."

"Any time. Well, I must be going. Goofy said something about Donald being 'all froze up'. You sure have some interesting friends, Sora." She giggled. Belle paused and turned around as she got to the door.

"You might want to take some of his clothes off, or at least his shirt. It would make him more comfortable." She tipped, and left. Sora blushed.

_Take his clothes off? Aww man…_

After a full thought filled moments, Sora finally decided to take off Riku's shirt. He grasped the cloth in his hands and he slowly pulled it up. It revealed Riku's stomach, and eventually his chest. Sora's face could now compare to the red carpet on the floor as the mental images running through his head were vaguely disturbing.

_Bad Sora. Bad bad Sora! Stop thinking dirty things!_

His mantra continued until he successfully discarded the shirt and put the blanket back on. The brunette sighed in relief.

He didn't know why, but there were patches that his memory still lacked in. He remembered almost everything about Riku- when they were kids, just the two of them on the island, what he was like when they battled on the journey. But there were lapses at times. He couldn't quite place it, but there was something missing, even with Riku.

_I hope he wakes up soon._

It was odd that Riku would stumble onto the same world as him with Kokoro. What motive brought them here? He didn't know if this was a coincidence or not, but it worked either way for him. Sora drew the rag from his forehead and wet it in the cold water. Riku moaned and tried to sit up, but his caretaker pushed him down again.

"You need your rest. What were you doing out there, Riku?"

"Sora?" He groggily muttered. His head ached horribly…

"Yeah, it's me." And the rag went back onto Riku's forehead. "You're pretty sick. Belle says that any longer, and you might not have survived."

Suddenly, Riku shot up. His eyes were wide and he stared at Sora with shock.

"Riku! What's wrong?!" He cried. Something looked different about his friend and similar at the same time. He had no time to ponder about it though.

Mostly because Riku jerked him down and kissed him.

_Maybe he's delirious or something, yeah. Maybe I'm asleep!_

Something soft pressed on his bottom lip and his mouth parted out of shock.

_I'm not dreaming! Ack! Stop taking advantage of Riku!_

He gently pushed away Riku partly for breath and confusion. His blush returned in full force and he stumbled to the fireplace, still facing Riku.

"Don't do that again!" Sora squeaked, "You're sick and stuff-"

"Does that mean you didn't like it?" Riku interrupted. He had a teasing grin on his face. Sora shook his head.

"N-no! Er, I mean, yes! Oh, I'm just gonna shut up now." He sulked and plopped down in front of the fire. Riku chuckled.

"You know, I never knew you liked to wear black so much. "

"What?" Sora's head jerked up and he looked at Riku again, who still smiled.

"How do you know what I'm wearing," He started slowly. "If you can't see?"

"Surprise. I guess something happened when I got sick." He barely finished before Sora pounced on him. He yelped from the impact and the two rolled off the bed. The attacker landed under him and Riku could see the light dancing across his face. Sora laughed the whole time as he hung onto Riku.

"You can see again! This is great!" He cheered and pulled Riku into a tight hug. Riku blushed. The position they were in really didn't help the situation.

And since it was the perfect moment, of course something had to ruin it. Donald barged in, hoping to talk to the Key-bearer, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the two. The poor duck's eyes bulged out and his normally white face turned steaming red.

"GET OFF OF HIM!!!!"

---

"Remind me why I allowed them to say?" The beast mumbled as he flipped the page. Belle leaned on his arm as they began to read.

"'Cause you love me."

"Right."

---

While Riku was being tended by Sora, Kokoro watched the snowfall in the courtyard. Of course, he wouldn't catch a cold nearly as fast as Riku would.

Well, technically, he really couldn't catch anything unless Sora regained his memories.

He sat there in a blissful trance, just watching the snowflakes fall to the ground below. Everything here was so tranquil that even Donald's screaming didn't disturb him that much.

That duck needs to calm down sometimes.

A small red bird perched onto the balcony rail he leaned on. He stared at it, but the bird only returned his gaze.

"You're not afraid of me?" He quietly asked. The bird tilted its head and chirped. It fluttered its wings a bit and hopped closer. Kokoro smiled faintly, and continued watching the storm.

---

"Miss Kiari, how can we help?'

They were in the hut, waiting the rain out. The elder one wringed out her hair while she thought of an answer. The story she told was a watered down version of Sora's journey to Kingdom Hearts-a huge watered down version. God knows what would happen if they knew the real story.

"You must leave as soon as you can, okay? This island isn't safe anymore." Kiari decided. The trio gave her indignant looks as they all started to complain at once.

"But we wanna help."

"Yeah, that's no fun at all-we hafta do something!"

"Kiari, that's no fair! This is our island!"

"Your parents would be worried, and I can't put you in any danger." She firmly stated. The children groaned to her remark in disappointment.

"But Kiari, I pwomised to wait with you 'til your fwiends come back!" Kishi latched onto her leg. Kairi smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It's okay. You better stick with your own friends anyway."

"But then, what are you gonna do?"

She paused, unsure of what to say. Telling them the truth would upset them, but she couldn't exactly lie.

"I don't know." She admitted.

The rain gradually stopped, and the sunset was closing in. Kiari rushed them outside and down to the beach. The water rose from the storm, and the dock wobbled a bit from the waves. She watched them as they piled into their small boat and rowed away.

They reminded her so much of the times before Kingdom Hearts…

The sun dropped, hiding itself over the blue horizon and Kiari watched the stars a bit. They danced and twinkled; Kairi vaguely wondered which one Sora was on before shaking the thought out of her head. She stood, ready to leave. If there were anymore heartless, it would be the ideal time to come out. Suddenly, a chill ran down her spine. A horrible, cold feeling crept upon her and a familiar ring vibrated through the air.

"Not now." She whispered and grasped the wooden blade by her side. Slowly, the princess turned around towards the origin of the sound.

A majestic set of pink glossed doors sat itself in front of the secret place.

---

Next Chapter Preview!

"I had to sneak past the guards, so I can't stay long." Sora winked at the bedridden boy and sat in the chair next to the bed. Riku pouted as he sat up.

"You can only stay for a little bit? I've been bored for the whole day."

Sora fidgeted, which was something Riku picked up instantly.

"What's up?"

"Uhh…" His spiky haired light blushed and turned his head.  Well, that made him curious. Riku caught his gaze and they held it, secretly drowning in each other's eyes.

"The other day, err, when you kissed me, I…"

---

A/N: Another one done! If I pick up the pace, I think this'll be done in about 3 or 4 chapters. R&R please!


	8. Shells

Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise we'd see lots of RikuxSora goodness!

Warning: May contain shounen ai (boy/boy love) in the chapter. Please ignore if you are offended. Thank you!

"You have no right to come here!" Kairi proclaimed, standing in front of the two cloaked strangers with an air of authority. One of them chuckled.

"Sorry, princess. Ansem's orders." His eyes pierced through Kairi's soul, glowing a striking yellow.

"You," She faltered in her artificial supremacy for a moment, "I know you."

"Ah, she remembers me!" He mused, although the Princess found no humor in it. He lowered his hood and gave her a feral grin, as Kairi gasped.

"But I'm a bit different from the last time we've met. Come now, don't look so shocked!"

"Must you do this?" The one behind him questioned. "Why don't we just do what we're here for and stop wasting our time?"

The Sora look-a-like smirked and scoffed while summoning the Anti-key. He swung it, which made Kairi fall back a step.

"Don't worry, Axel. If I'm right, Sora has a connection to the princess as well. We'll be wrecking the place and have a little fun as well."

Kairi assumed a fighting stance. Ever since Sora and Riku left, she practiced with the others. Although she improved greatly, she wasn't the greatest…

She had to try.

"I'm assuming you don't go by your old name. So, may I ask what it is now?" She inquired.

"I'm glad you asked! My name is Raos; Hello again Kairi."

---

This has got to be the stupidest thing he ever thought of…

"Belle?" He meekly called, peeking out from the library door. Belle glanced up from her book and smiled, motioning Sora to come in.

"What can I do for you, Sora?" She asked, shutting the book as he snaked his way in. Sora gazed down at the smooth floor and blushed.

"I need some advice." He said with an unsure tone. The princess raised an eyebrow with a curious grin on her face. Sora had the feeling she knew something he didn't…

"Oh really? And what would you need advice for?" Belle moved over a bit so Sora could sit by her. She patted the couch, and the teen did as he was told. He fidgeted and continued his mental conversation to the floor.

"I-I think I like someone." He admitted, though Belle had to strain to hear the confession. Silence reigned for a full thirty seconds and the boy still observed the ground.

"You know, the floor isn't enchanted." She joked, and Sora finally looked at her. He blinked and the shade of his face went a little deeper. Sometimes watching Sora react was just so cute, like a little kitten.

"It's just that I don't know how they'll react." He mumbled, this time wringing his hands.

"Are you intimidated by this person?"

"No! He's really nice if you get to know him-"

"Him?" She repeated and the blushing one slapped his hands over his mouth. He squirmed under Belle's gaze and backed up to the end of the couch. He didn't mean to slip up! Now everything is messed up-

"Riku?" She guessed, interrupting his thoughts.

Sora nodded.

"Ha! I thought so!"

Funny, Belle sounded cheerful about that. Sora looked up at the lady as she reached for the hand mirror beside her. A smile adorned her face instead of the frown he expected.

"You're not disgusted?"

"Of course not." She comforted, moving the book onto the table in place of the mirror. "It would be horrible of me to not accept you as you are. I mean, I fell in love with the beast, regardless of how he looked. This really isn't any different."

That was painfully obvious! Sora smiled, now able to talk freely. His face returned to a normal looking color and all his thoughts poured out of him instantly.

"I don't know how to feel! I'm always worried that I won't see him again. And it's weird, since I lost my memories. I could actually feel that I loved him, even before I knew who he was. Isn't that weird?"

"So, what are you so afraid about? He already kissed you."

Sora's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know that?"

She took the mirror and handed it to Sora. There was nothing strange about it he noted, looking back at his reflection. The teen looked back at Belle.

"Tell it to show you something." She said, leaning over to see the image. He mentally shrugged.

"Show me Riku." And with a flash of light, the smooth glass changed its reflection to the bed ridden Unknown. Riku laid there with a bored look on his face.

"I've been watching you guys for a week now. It's my guardian item. Cinderella has a magic fan, Alice as a Croquet Mallet, and the others have some sort of item as well. I'm not quite sure what Kairi has."

Sora blinked.

"Who's Kairi?"

Belle paused, looking upon Sora's face. He wasn't joking at all when he mentioned his amnesia? Something about this bothered her, but the princess smiled and patted his head.

"Never mind. Come on, let's go talk to Riku."

---

Kairi blocked the fatal weapon as well as she could, considering the strange mass it composed of. Whenever she dodged, something else would have touched the substance, and any living thing would freeze and collapse. There was no telling what could happen if she struck…

Raos wasn't kidding about killing two birds with one stone.

He swiped too close for comfort, and she fell to the ground. The broken sword she possessed was knocked out of her hands, now hollow from the inside. She glared at her attacker. This was it…

"What do you think the darkness will accomplish? Death and destruction cannot create a world alone!"

Raos twitched in annoyance, knowing fully that it was true. It was better to say nothing than to just blurt it all out, so instead he posed for the final blow. The kneeling girl tightly closed her eyes and gripped the sand in her fingers. There was no one to save her now, and she knew it.

I'm sorry I failed, Sora.

But something unusual happened. Little glimmers of lights started to appear on the beach, traveling from where the princess knelt out into the ocean. Like stars in the night sky, the little balls of light glowed and lit up the whole island.

Raos stumbled back and cursed profusely, covering his eyes with the sleeve of his coat. To that the princess opened her eyes. She picked up the orb of light next to her, looking curiously at the origin.

"Thalassa shells?"

---

Lumiere posed in front of the door, courtesy of Donald and Cogsworth's orders. Why did he have to play guard all the time? In fact, this whole ordeal was bogus. Couldn't everybody just get along?

The candle yawned. He'll get back at Cogsworth somehow.

"Lumiere?" Belle bent over a little to address him.

"Oui, Madame?"

"Mademoiselle Dustier peux vous."

"I'm right on it!" He cheered and rushed off instantly. The princess waved at Sora and headed off as well.

He stared at the door for a bit, thinking of what he could say. Nervousness seeped through every stand of his body. What if Riku didn't like him? He'd push away the only one who really knew what he was going through. But why did Riku kiss him then? Taking a deep breath, the boy pushed open the door and walked to his fate.

"I had to sneak past the guards, so I can't stay long." Sora winked at the bedridden boy and sat in the chair next to the bed. Riku pouted as he sat up.

"You can only stay for a little bit? I've been bored for the whole day."

Sora fidgeted, which was something Riku picked up instantly.

"What's up?"

"Uhh…" His spiky haired light blushed and turned his head. Well, that made him curious. Riku caught his gaze and they held it, secretly drowning in each other's eyes.

"The other day, err, when you kissed me, I…"

"You don't have to worry about it if you didn't like it."

Sora shook his head and took Riku's hand. Their fingers intertwined by instinct and suddenly Riku was so close that he could feel the other's breath against his skin. Sora's breath hitched and all thoughts were driven out of his mind. Sora cupped Riku's cheek with his free hand and willed himself to speak.

"I think I love you." He breathed.

Their lips collided.

---

Her mind continued to ponder over Sora's confessions, as the book she read no longer seemed important. Belle sat in the library, blank mirror in hand, with only the books to accompany her.

If what he said was true, then Kairi must have felt it as well. Why haven't any of the other princesses notice this?

"Show me Kairi, please." She commanded while taking a mug of hot chocolate in hand. The mirror flashed and portrayed the familiar Destiny Islands the small princess inhabited.

The mug in Belle's hand dropped instantly.

---

Next Chapter preview!

_"Ansem!" Sora growled in sheer anger. His wrecked island, his loss of friends, this whole stupid journey was his fault! It took all his willpower not to lunge at him then and there._

_"Tell me," He smirked. The bastard knew it positively drove him crazy whenever he taunted. 'You've seen your island destroyed twice now. How does it feel to be homeless?"_

_"You don't understand! The darkness will destroy everything if it were to take over! Look at yourself…"_

_And the taunting ceased. Ansem summoned his own twisted creation, Darkside. But the creature wasn't the same as Sora remembered it._

_Messy, bloody vines wrapped around Ansem and pulled its master into the recess of it's body._

---

A/N: This chapter didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to. I'm sorry!! I tried my best and it still doesn't seem as good as I want it. I guess lack of experience is the fault there. On another note, I just realized that I misspelled Kairi's name on more than a few occasions. I find that odd because I have never ever done that before. Again, sorry!


	9. Crystalline Heart

Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise we'd see lots of RikuxSora goodness!

Warning: May contain shounen ai (boy/boy love) in the chapter. Please ignore if you are offended. Thank you!

---

_A light so bright it cannot be hidden _

_ Breaks through the silence and revives in this world_

_Upon the violently shaking parched earth, _

_ We stake our lives as sparks collide_

_Just one more time - _

_ Let a miracle happen _

_ Give me the strength to take back the page in my memories I lost in the past..._

_A heart that believes can pierce through the darkness _

_ I search for the place where my soul slumbers _

_ With a sharp glint burning in my unblinking eyes_

_ These two hearts of light and dark - _

_ Now move toward the future, reflected in crystal _

_ With eyes that glow red_

_Bidding farewell to the days when we licked each other's wounds, _

We silently stand up

_ -- Overlap, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_

---

He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Ever since Riku offered his hand on Destiny islands, something bittersweet always happened. With the heartless around, it was hard to find peace anywhere. If you weren't careful, the darkness would swallow you up the moment you let your guard down.

That was probably why he considered these few moments with Riku paradise.

The two were comfortably lying on the bed, wrapped in each others' arms and watching the fire crackle. Nothing could possibly ruin the moment-

Belle crashed in with a horrific expression on her face, blatantly ignoring the boys' current position.

"Sora! Destiny Islands are being attacked! You have to come quick!"

She quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him off the bed, alternately pulling Riku off as well.

"Wh-wha? Wait, Belle-"

"There's no time, Sora! Kairi needs help! You have to get there right away!"

And before anyone could get a word in, Belle dragged Sora out the door.

The Unknown grumbled as he regained what dignity was left. Did they really have to attack _now_?

Did it have to be Destiny Islands?

His nightmares, they weren't just figments of his imagination, were they? He hoped not. The look in Sora's eyes in that dream…it terrified him. They were so lifeless, so blank that it seemed the very essence was taken out of him.

Riku shuddered. He had a bad feeling about this…

---

"Why didn't you go with them?" The dark haired one asked the mouse at his side while gazing at the ocean. His accomplish shrugged, pulling up his hood over his round ears.

"I don't think I have the heart to meet them again."

"You mean your friends?"

Mickey nodded.

"And Sora."

"That's understandable."

The permanent moon hung over the sky and reflected the water over the cove. Patterns covered the coral walls, giving it a sorrowful beauty. Mizu seemed to be indifferent to the sight, but the King was awed.

"What is this place?" Mickey asked. Mizu smiled oddly, creating a portal to Destiny Islands.

"Is this the answer you've been looking for?" He retorted, lazily watching the scene as Ansem stepped in. "This is the world in its true form."

Something clicked in the back of Mickey's mind, and it all became clear. Everything…

"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."

---

Kairi ran as fast as she could, praying not to be noticed by Raos. It didn't matter where she went; there wasn't enough time to go back to the main island. She needed some place to hide.

Hiding places weren't very popular on this island.

The princess finally spotted a decent hiding spot-the secret passageway to the cove. She jumped and latched onto the rocky surface, and pulled herself up. She quickly closed the latch shut and sighed.

"Kairi!"

She jumped from the sudden call, hitting her head on the blunt roof. Kishi smiled at her, regardless of the angered expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?!" She harshly whispered to the three troublemakers.

"Are you really a princess, Miss Kairi?" Kaze cried. Kairi covered his mouth lightly, signaling to quiet down.

"I told you it's dangerous! How are you going to get home?"

"Our boat is at the cove! Come on, Kairi!"

---

It was time.

Kokoro said goodbye to his Keyblades one last time as he dismissed them. He took every opportunity to enjoy life as it was. Humans didn't realize how lucky they were to have the gift of life.

It would've been nice to see Destiny Islands just once.

Sighing from his pessimistic thoughts, he entered Riku's room where the other Non-existent one sat.

Riku blinked at him, noticing both the somber mood and the resemblance to his boyfriend.

"You do look like Sora."

To that comment, Kokoro smiled the slightest and flipped his hood up.

"You have your sight back."

The tension thickened as they both knew what would come next. Sometimes the price of being a Non-existent one was paid with the most important ideal.

Kokoro handed the Oath Keeper and the Oblivion to Riku.

"The moment Sora sets foot on Destiny Islands,"

"I cease to exist."

---

Sora stood in front of the portal, trying to settle the uneasiness fluttering in his stomach. Only the hope of seeing his island again gave him the slightest comfort, and even then…

"Where's Riku?" He asked, ignoring Donald's grimace.

"Right here." The affronted one declared, entering the balcony. Sora gave him an uneasy grin.

"Are you coming with me?"

Riku smiled and took his hand, intertwining his fingers with Sora.

"We'll go together."

They passed through, and it reminded Sora of the first time he encountered the heartless. It was like sinking through water; you felt heavy and light at the same time. When he opened his eyes, the vision of Destiny Islands filled his senses.

The moon hung overhead, illuminating everything its delicate rays could touch. The rushing waves of the ocean greeted his ears, flooding his nose with the smell of the beach. The thrill of being home hit him as he smiled.

But something was horribly off.

He immediately noticed Riku's absence. He looked around, but the cloaked boy was nowhere to be seen. Instead, little shells glowed an ethereal light all around the area. He picked one up, examining it in his palm.

"Thalassa shells?"

And suddenly a horrible pang in his head throbbed. He knelt onto the beach floor, not registering the grains that rubbed against his skin. Disconnected thoughts weaved in and out, showing him things and not revealing at the same time. They swirled faster and faster, entwining his mind in overload.

A gasp escaped him as the pain crashed to a stop. It all made sense now.

"Kairi!" He rasped and recovered from the dizziness.

"I'm afraid the princess of heart is no more." A twisted and familiar voice stated. Sora leapt to his feet and spun around.

A red clad man stood, eyeing him with arrogance and mockery. It didn't mattered what he looked like at either way, because the sickening air that followed him reeked of destruction and rottenness. No, this man needed no appearance.

"Ansem!" Sora growled in sheer anger. His wrecked island, his loss of friends, this whole stupid journey was his fault! It took all his willpower not to lunge at him then and there.

"Tell me," He smirked. The bastard knew it positively drove him crazy whenever he taunted. 'You've seen your island destroyed twice now. How does it feel to be homeless?"

"You don't understand! The darkness will destroy everything if it were to take over! Look at yourself…"

And the taunting ceased. Ansem summoned his own twisted creation, Darkside. But the creature wasn't the same as Sora remembered it.

Messy, bloody vines wrapped around Ansem and pulled its master into the recess of its body.

---

"How did everybody enjoy their little vacation?" Mizu grinned, receiving mixed remarks.

"Call this a vacation again and I'll kill you." Raos muttered. Vacation his ass…

The four Unknowns were reunited again, bunched in the small hut on the tropical paradise. The cozy shelter held the view of the battle between Sora and Ansem. To Riku, it was torture.

No matter who the victor was, the outcome was the same.

Mizu planned to have both sides of light and dark extinguished…

"Can't we help him?" Riku sounded almost pleading, causing everyone to look at him.

"No." Raos flatly answered. Mickey rested a hand over his arm.

"I know how you feel, but we can't interfere."

---

Sora panted, blocking the slashing whips as best he could with the Ultima Weapon. The thorns on the vines lashed at him and scratched his skin. Ansem was in this warped mass somewhere, making Darkside even more lethal than necessary.

He leapt to the side, dodging the fist in the process. Vines cracked to the ground, spewing sand into the air. The Key-bearer coughed and squinted his eyes. He couldn't see…

Pain registered as he hit the ground from the blow. The vine writhed on his back, digging the briars deep in his flesh. He screamed in agony and gripped the sand beneath him. In a desperate move, he ripped away from the thorns as he rolled on his back and slashed the appendage apart with the Keyblade. The sand in his wounds burned, but he ignored the sensation and continued.

If this kept up, he wouldn't survive.

Darkside's fist slammed down again, leaving an imprint on the beach. Against his body's complaints, Sora raced and jumped up onto the hand, dodging the vines that threatened to rip him apart. The beast rose its hand, but the Keyblade Master had already reached its neck. It turned its head to the side, peering at Sora with crimson eyes.

Sora impaled the Keyblade right through the monster's forehead.

It thrashed about, ripping Sora from its shoulder and hurling him across the beach and into the rocks. Darkside jerked the weapon from its head and dropped it to the ground. The Ultima Weapon disappeared in a flash and came to its unconscious master.

With a loud wail, Darkside panted and hung its head low. Madness accumulated in its aching mind, its bloody eyes trailed to the broken form of Sora. It traveled to the key-bearer, unraveling its dangerous whips and reaching towards him. The thorns buried within the boy and he snapped awake. Before he had the time to cry out, the vile monster pounded him against the wall, tearing away the whips that held him. Sora slid to the ground, blood trailing the path.

Riku couldn't take it anymore.

"Sora! SORA!" He cried, ripping away from the others at an undeterminable speed. He jumped down the platforms, not caring about the splinters in his hands. He was crazy to stay as he was, just watching on the sidelines. If he lost Sora, there would be nothing left for him…

He knelt in front of the boy, gripping onto the other's hand for support and comfort, terrified at how much blood he lost. Sora opened his eyes and smiled, despite the situation.

"Hey…" The boy murmured. Riku ran his hand through Sora's hair gently, wincing when he felt the blood on his hands.

"Oh gods, Sora, look at you-"

Sora silenced him with a chaste kiss, placing something in between their grasped hands. Riku let go and looked at the charm. It was a small crystal paopu with a silver chain connected to one of the leaves.

"It's been yours for a while, " He smiled, closing his eyes. "But I was waiting to give it to you…"

_No…wake up! Sora…! _

Sora's grip relaxed but Riku still held on. Shock ran through his body as he stared wide-eyed at the motionless boy. This couldn't possibly be happening!

"No, Sora!" He cried, nearly borderline hysterical. He grabbed the brunette's shoulders and shook him. "Wake up! Sora, you have to wake up!"

Sora remained lifeless as Riku tightly hugged him, ignoring the blood that seeped from the boy's wounds. The tears he'd been trying to hold in broke free as he wrenched his eyes shut, refusing to believe it.

"I love you, Sora…you can't…" He whispered. Sorrow turned into rage and fury, as the teardrops suddenly stopped. He gently let go, setting him to lean against the stone wall. The ocean waves picked up, as if sensing the Unknown's turmoil. The intensity of his eyes were like liquid fire and numbing ice at the same time.

His inhuman eyes met those of the dark crimson eyes of Darkside. Nothing was in his vision, not the rest of the Non-existent ones that circled the horrid creature, not the small boat that rowed in the ocean, just the pathetic creature that dared to challenge him.

"We have come for you, my liege." He spat in a deadly calm voice. Riku stood and summoned the Keyblade, switching the keychains from the Oblivion to the precious paopu crystal. The blade instantly morphed, unfolding pearly wings at the hilt, mixing the onyx color with a pale ghostly blue. A crown spiked at the end and chains wrapped around the whole weapon. It was an odd sight, seeing the Unknown with such a magnificent weapon that opposed and completed him at the same time.

"You are the source of all heartless."

---

Kairi wished it all to end.

She sat in her boat, witnessing everything with her own eyes. Her friends…she was so happy to see them, but not like this. The horrible events that passed here today was beyond cruelty. She waited so long…

She cried with all her heart and soul for her best friends. She cried fully for all the pain the journey had caused. The princess was so sorry for everything she did…

The night became dark again, as the Thalassa shells died down.

---

Next Chapter Preview…

_It didn't sound like him anymore…_

_"Do you realize now, Ansem?" Sora blankly declared. Those soulless eyes matched with the monster's own. Riku felt so confused, half empty inside. Was this really Sora?_

_"But you have no more purpose here." He continued. A rough sound came from the dark one's mouthless head, vibrating the very air around them._

_"And you do?"_

_"I…" He paused, closing his eyes. He opened them again, this time filled with emotion. "I have people I can't leave behind."_

---

A/N: I can't believe I did that! I'm so horrible…forgive me Sora! I'm so sorrrrrrryyyy!!!!! And thanks Soap Buddies! I'm starting to think no one's reading this at all, but you've given me hope! And no, sorry, but I'm just making it up, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want it to be real after this chapter anyway. I'm sorry Sora!! (bawls) Stay tuned-the next chapter is the last!


	10. Eyes

Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise we'd see lots of RikuxSora goodness!

Warning: May contain shounen ai (boy/boy love) in the chapter. Please ignore if you are offended. Thank you!

_I will keep that promise I made to you _

_ On that night we kept a small light burning_

_ Within the hazy mirage you appear _

_ Prepared to continue on without losing, whatever happens_

_ With a heart that believes in miracles _

_ The goddess of victory will come for us _

_ We can overcome any obstacle, and will never give up_

_ Two hearts that continue to wander _

_ In a world whose colors never fade _

_ They shine now... _

_ Overlapping eyes_

_ As the moon melts into the sunset _

_ Give me the strength to take back the page in my memories I lost in the past..._

_ A heart that believes can pierce through the darkness _

_ I search for the place where my soul slumbers _

_ With a sharp gleam burning in my unblinking eyes_

_ These two hearts of light and dark - _

_ Now move toward the future, reflected in crystal _

_ With eyes that glow red _

_ With eyes that overlap_

_--Overlap, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_

(break)

In the Beast's manor, a small group huddled around the small mirror, in terror and awe as they watched the scene unfold before their eyes. Belle was nearly in tears, as was Donald and Goofy. Kokoro silently watched on with an unreadable expression on his face. The beast stood by, grimacing. This was not how it was supposed to be…

"Nooo! You stupid kid, get up!" Donald screeched. Goofy only placed an overly large hand on the duck's shoulder, and the mage cried. Belle turned away as well, sobbing while Beast held her.

"It's not over yet." Kokoro stated, gaining the attention of everyone. In the mirror, Riku could be seen switching the Keyblade with the paopu chain.

"What are you talking about?" The beast accused, though receiving no reaction from the Unknown.

Kokoro turned away.

"As a physical manifestation of Sora's memories, I am telling you that it isn't over."

"But how can that be?" Belle sounded, wiping the tears from her face. "Sora had all his memories before-"

"He forgot one very important memory. And if I'm still here…"

"Then Sora's still alive, somehow!"

(break)

Distinctly placing himself in front of the hell-raising creature, Riku leaped off of the path and onto the beach. No more feelings were displayed; it was if Riku's own human emotions died along with Sora. The Unknown calmly stood there, poised for attack.

There was no turning back.

With a start, the platinum haired wonder slashed through the vines recklessly as Darkside swung the remaining whips around. The monster twisted the untouched vines together and wrapped them around the charging human. Riku didn't respond to the tightening sensation and the prickling feel.

Seeing as his comrade trapped himself, Axel cursed under his breath and flung his weapons through the messy plant. Riku dropped to the ground, still tangled, as the boomerangs twirled back to their owner.

"Be careful, you idiot." The unknown snapped, but captured one didn't reply.

As Darkside was distracted, Raos found the perfect opportunity to launch his own attack from behind. Swinging under the vines, he stabbed the anti-key into the twisted monster's back. He pulled it out, noticing the immediate black blotch on the already dark skin.

"Take that, you little son of a-" Vines weaved around his torso and squeezed him tightly. He grunted from the pain, clawing at the plant.

"Dammit!"

Metal claws dug into the whips as Mizu hung onto the vine holding Raos. He dug out a thorn, hacking deep into the living cord where the hole appeared. Mizu took the thorn in hand and impaled it through, successfully releasing Raos. They tumbled onto the beach, Raos lodging himself out of the writhing vines before impact.

"I didn't need saving-" Raos was interrupted by Mizu's serious glare and a hand that covered his mouth.

"Shut up and start fighting."

Mickey darted around the projectiles and leapt into the air. His small form allowed him to dodge most of Darkside's attacks, giving him time to deal a blow upon the monster's head. The twisted creature roared in pain and frustration, hurling his messed appendages everywhere. He flung them around, twisting himself so the whips could hit everyone. The five Unknowns were knocked back, giving the creature some space.

Mizu noticed the pattern already. Even though they've been attacking simultaneously, the vines seemed to have a sense of their own. They couldn't get near Darkside's weakness unless they chopped off everything…

He casted Curaga to heal everyone's wounds. seeing as how the thorns did some damage. Everyone seemed to accept it.

Scratch that. Riku didn't.

The spell burst into small particles that showered to the ground, being rejected by its receiver. Riku's soulless eyes only remained on his target. Mizu was surprised at first, but soon realized why the Unknown refused the spell. The sight made the dark haired one feel just a small twinge of sympathy before he concentrated on the battle.

Darkside calmed, though almost everyone mentally cursed at the fast regenerating vines.

Mickey took advantage of the situation, striking it in the arm. The gash bled a foreign black substance, mixing into the sand. The same plant sprouted from the substance, trapping Mickey without delay.

Unable to stop his own attack, Mizu slashed Darkside's leg deep enough to trap his claws inside. Feeling the annoyance, the monster pulled Mizu away, ripping the claws out of the flesh. More vines sprung forth from the beach and chained Mizu to the ground. He struggled, but the thorns pressed into his wrists and back and only pulled together tighter.

Riku paused, blankly looking at the trapped allies. The plants that sprouted became a problem to the others, but it didn't matter to him. He crushed the squirming life-form under his boots and slashed through the vines, ignoring all common sense. The heavenly keyblade sunk into the dark flesh of Darkside's torso. A horrible smell emitted, seeing the black blood sizzle upon the blade and dissolve. What didn't touch the Keyblade dripped into the ground. The tendrils snaked around Riku's arm. A dull throbbing entered his senses, something he vaguely recognized as pain. He only stared at it, pushing the sensation aside.

Nothing mattered anymore. Just as long as Ansem went down…

Axel cursed at their current situation and casted Firaga. He pressed the spell into the pinwheels, creating a fiery glow around the weapons. They circled Darkside, cutting free and burning the plants that held the three Unknowns. He captured the projectiles in time to slice the incoming vines. What he didn't see was the large fist that came his way. Sand flew everywhere as Darkside crushed him down, giving the vicinity a mini sandstorm. The tentacles lashed furiously, as if sensing the deaths of its spawn. Axel groaned from underneath as Darkside lifted his fist.

Riku appeared as if the sand were never there. He continued on, this time not bothering to block the whips as they scratched his body. He raised the heavenly keyblade, illuminated by the light of the full moon, and pierced the sickly infected cavity. Darkside cried out, taking Riku in one hand and slamming him into the sand hard. The vine swung wildly, forbidding anyone else to come near. The abused Non-existent one merely gazed back into the crimson eyes that silently accused him. He didn't care about anything anymore. Life, the worlds, balance- it all meant nothing since Sora died. All that mattered was revenge.

"If I'm going to die," Riku growled, raising the Keyblade again, "You're going with me."

(break)

_Where am I?_

Sora shifted slightly, hearing the clinking of his crown necklace. He groggily opened his eyes and was greeted by the fast paced gloomy sky. The wind rushed past and he looked down, shocked at the moving ocean beneath. He was almost afraid to move…

A bright light from ahead traveled along and consumed everything. The scenery changed, and he realized that he was now on solid earth. The night sky held no moon as Destiny Islands had. The breeze passed by, toying with the long grass that grew along the path.

He knew this place. It was Crossroads…

Disconnected thoughts crossed through his mind, some of them memories, others from long lost souls. He understood most of them, having been used to it. The voices died down and one distinguished stream rose above.

_"Take your time. Don't be afraid…" _

"What do you want?" Sora called. This voice just wouldn't leave him alone!

_"Step forward. Which path will you choose?"_

The Crossroads were notorious for this. If you chose the wrong path, it could lead to horrible consequences. It seemed like a bad choose-your-own-adventure novel plot.

Following both his instincts and his heart, Sora chose the left path.

_"There is no turning back. Is this the path you choose?"_

"Yes."

At that, a set of pearly doors appeared before him. He gave the handles a tight squeeze from tension and pulled the gateway open. Once again, a bright flash consumed his senses and the world disappeared before him. Sora was left at Destiny Islands, peaceful and calm, caught in a bright sunny day.

That's odd. Wasn't it dark out?

He walked along the path, checking for any signs of the battle. Not a trace of struggle lay on the area, except for the occasional shuffle of the sand.

Two boys passed by him, laughing at their conversation, completely oblivious to the older teen.

"It's a great day outside! There's not a cloud in sight!" The brunette cheered turning his head to his silver haired playmate. The other boy gave him an incredulous look.

"No way! It's too bright today." He scoffed. "The nighttime is much better! It would be cool if it was night all the time."

The smaller kid paused, looking thoughtful.

"I don't think so. If it's nighttime all the time, people would not appreciate it anymore. "

His friend looked at him as if he grew an extra head. He broke into a mocking grin, throwing his arm around the brunette's shoulder.

"No wonder they gave you a girl's name, Sora! You sound just like one! I bet that's why you're afraid of the imaginary monster!"

They continued walking, the little Sora protesting that the monster was real. The memory faded and the older teen found himself falling through water. The familiar rush had a calming effect on the boy as he pondered over the event.

That memory…there was a reason behind it. And knowing Crossroads, it needed to be something vitally important. Suddenly, it clicked.

"It's been so long…I forgot." He mumbled, regardless of the water filling his lungs. A small tear escaped and mixed in with the surrounding liquid. His eyes filled with regret and sorrow.

"Everything is coming back to me. The true…"

_The true meaning of Kingdom Hearts…_

(break)

Riku flipped over to avoid the deadly sabers Darkside now sported, pinning himself against the rocks. The revolting monster plunged both weapons into the boulders to prevent the Unknown to escape. Riku threw the Keyblade like a boomerang at Darkside's head in a last resort, giving the monster a deep gash in its head. It roared and lifted its fist, wrapped and mangled with vines. The trapped one sighed.

The others couldn't help him. They were either unconscious or trapped themselves. He was on his own.

Heh. Like it mattered.

He prepared for the blow and braced himself, guarding with the newly named Angelic Key. Darkside moved, swinging his fist down…

"Ansem." It was an order, not an affirmation. Darkside paused in mid swing and gazed over, as did Riku. The familiar spiky haired brunette stood, regardless of his injuries or apparent death, peering at only Darkside. His gaze was still lifeless. The horrifyingly beautiful blue eyes entranced Riku in a strange form of relief, longing, and overwhelming sorrow.

"I doubt you really understand what you are trying to accomplish. The darkness cannot exist alone, and neither can the light. You wouldn't create a world of death and destruction- you would cease to exist."

The sound coming out of Sora's mouth rang like bells, yet held a certain lack of emotion. That voice couldn't possibly belong to Sora, could it? It didn't sound like him anymore…

"Do you realize now, Ansem?" Sora blankly declared. Those soulless eyes matched with the monster's own. Riku felt so confused, half empty inside. Was this really Sora?

"But you have no more purpose here." He continued. A rough sound came from the dark one's mouthless head, vibrating the very air around them.

"And you do?"__

"I…" He paused, closing his eyes. He opened them again, this time filled with emotion. "I have people I can't leave behind."

With that, the Keyblade Master summoned the Kingdom Key and pointed it to Ansem's forehead. The tip glowed and outlined the symbol the heartless adorned, shooting a beam through the middle. It hit the deep crevice in Ansem's forehead, freezing the monster on sight. It slowly crumpled away, ashes carried away by the wind.

The vines that held the others down writhed away and died, allowing the captured ones to be free. Riku shot up and ran to Sora, who fell to his knees.

"Sora!" He cried out, both concerned and relieved. The brunette gave him a bright smile, although it was weak. Riku wrapped his arms around his weak form and pulled him close.

"I'm fine now, but it still hurts." He warned before Riku pulled him any tighter. The platinum haired boy loosened his grip and looked into Sora's eyes.

"Don't ever do that again. I love you too much."

"I love you too." Sora replied. Their fingers entwined and Riku kissed him deeply.

"Ugh," Raos muttered, holding his head. The sight of Riku kissing _anyone _made him sick. "Get a room you two!"

Mizu grabbed him by the arm and pulled him the other way.

"Yes, lets."

"Wait! What?! Hey, you let me go right now!"

Axel only shook his head and trudged off into the doors with Mickey following along. Meanwhile, Kairi docked the boat onto the shore. Just as the couple broke their kiss, the princess squealed happily and hugged them.

"Riku! Sora! I've waited so long for you to come back!"

She let them go, shedding some tears of joy. Her crush on Sora wasn't important right now. Kairi found it fortunate enough for them to come back.

Finally, everything could go back the way it was.

At the beast's manor, the bystanders had a little celebration of their own. Unfortunately, it was brief.

Kokoro started to fade, against everyone's protests. He smiled, pulling his hood down.

"See ya."

(break)

_Why does Sabure have to be so mean like that?_

Two peaceful years passed by the islands since her little adventure with the heartless, and everything was great. Sora and Riku hung around with them sometimes, joking and playing along.

The ocean breeze fled in, along with the waves. Kairi always said that the sea calmed her, so here she was.

"Stupid Sabure. I like staying here."

Both Kaze and Sabure agreed to get away from the island, but Kishi didn't. This island gave her everything. But no, Kaze had to side up with Sabure. And they even threatened to leave her here!

Taking another deep breath, she peered out into the sea. Her eyes caught a bottle of sorts, washed in by the waves. Kishi unplugged it and unfolded the beaten parchment.

_Kairi said it helped her when she did this, so I guess I'll give it a try. It's just been bothering me so much lately that I can't keep it in. I guess once you take up adventuring, you can't really adjust to normal life again._

_It all started when I reached for Riku's hand. But really, all I ever had to do was look into his eyes…_

-Fin-

A/N: I'm finished! Really finished! Eyes is complete! Celebrate! I loved working on this story, but I'm glad it came out okay. Any longer and I don't think I would've made it.

**Stuff you ever wanted to know (or not) that didn't make sense in Eyes:**

**The 13 points/ASAS/E3 preview references:** I made it my goal to incorporate as much as I could from these. I think it worked pretty well.

**How could Riku block Raos' Anti-key: **Since Riku's sword and Raos Anti-key came from the same place (Ansem/heartless) I figured that the Anti-key would be null. Of course, I also needed something to save Sora anyhow!

**The Unknowns:** They were really fun to write, especially Raos, Riku, and Mizu. To some extent, I reflected their personalities to mine. These three came out the most, since those are sides that I can't easily express.

**The deal with Kokoro's Keyblades:** Since Koro was the Blonde haired Kid _and_ the dual wielder, it made it easy to come up with reasons why he had the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. The Keyblade forms are to represent Sora's lost memories of Kairi and Riku, respectively. So it would only be natural that they would go as soon as Sora remembered.

**What's with all the Keyblade stealing: **It was annoying that there were only three keys and not four. Since Mickey had one, the BHK had two, and Sora had one, I had to find a way to make three blades transport to their owners. So think of it like this; Once a Keyblade is dismissed, it goes to an empty space of sorts. It will call to a certain wielder if summoned. It's like a Keyblade rental place.

**Kishi, Sabure, and Kaze:** I wanted to express that Kairi wasn't as mean and bratty like in some other stories, and the chibis were my answer. Also, they gave me an excuse to incorporate Kairi more in the story. And hey, who doesn't like a little bit of irony?

**The song _Overlap_**** from Yu-gi-oh:** It fit the story so much, I thought I'd put it in.

That's about it. I'm really happy Eyes completed. Now I can rest a bit before my next inspiration kicks in! Thanks to those who reviewed and kept me going!See ya!

Chigiri


End file.
